Pyrofuric Berserk
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Two girls were murdered with no remorse. They awoke to find they weren't the same people they were before. Not to mention, life in the Organization was way more than they had bargained for.
1. A Man, A Flame, And A Wolf

**Prologue/Chapter 1: A Man, a Wolf, & The Flame**

A lone man was walking down the dark street in a small town neighborhood. Nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that he was walking a wolf on a leash.

He trudged through the fresh rain puddles in mud drenched boots and dirty jeans. The same went for his ripped up shirt. Rain dripped from his hair, down his face. Yellow eyes piercing from beneath the bangs that clung to his face as he looked up the house that had came into view.

* * *

"I don't know how I convinced them to go without me. Sock World just doesn't sound so fun." Ariel said. "And I found a lighter to play with!" she sang pulling one from under the couch cushion.

Her friend Tyler looked up at her from the floor and shook her head.

"You and fire." she said, standing up and looking out the window. "I want to go outside in the rain." she said, turning around. "Wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" Ariel said jumping up.

The two rushed outside, despite the fact it was nearly midnight and the rain was pouring down heavy. They jumped and danced and sang at the top of their lungs.

In the distance, the lone man bent down toward his wolf, whom had began growling, and unhooked the leash. The wolf walked toward them slowly as the man followed.

Just at the tick of midnight, the full moon reached the top of the sky and a howl echoed through the rain. Tyler stopped jumping around and Ariel run into her, stopping abruptly as Tyler stared out into the night.

"Did you hear that?" she asked slowly. Ariel stopped to listen."What?" she asked, clearly not hearing anything until thunder boomed and lightening flashed throught the sky.

"I think we should go indoors now." Tyler said, still frozen. Ariel stalled next to her for a moment. "Go Tsuin!" she demanded as another crack of lightening ripped the sky.

Ariel headed, half running towards the door. She assumed her twin was feeling the same feeling she was, something bad was about to happen.

She went into the house but noticed Tyler hadn't followed. She was squinting through the rain due to her bad eyesight. Ariel looked to the direction she was, seeing as clear as she could through the rain that a wolf was running at Tyler full speed.

"TSUIN! GET IN HERE!" she yelled from the door. Tyler turned to run as a blind fold went over Ariel's eyes. She tried to scream but a hand clamped tightly over her mouth right as she heard Tyler scream a bone-chilling shriek.

* * *

Ariel's tears wet the cloth. She had heard the snarls of the wolf through the thunder, and Tyler had only screamed that once…

She was tied to something, who knows what room she was in. She heard a thumping sound clunk up the stairs, the growl of a wolf, and a man chuckle.

"Calm boy. You did your part." the voice was slightly muffled.

'Let him get it over with.' she thought, and she thought she heard the sound of a lighter being flicked. It was confirmed when she smelled the smoke. Soon she felt the heat from it. Despite her fondness of fire. She couldn't help but panic.

Outside of her blindfold, the remains and pieces of Tyler's body were scattered about the room. The flame licked at the walls, climbed up the curtains, and ate through the roof.

The smoke was flooding the room and Ariel decided suffocating was better than being burned alive, then she felt the burn at her foot. She screamed out as the fire quickly took over her body, going unheard through the storm.

* * *

A lone man was walking down the street. Leaving the small town neighborhood, in the dark, through the storm. His eyes were normal. He had no wolf. Nothing wrong with that…

Is there?


	2. Bring Them To Me

**Chapter 2: Bring Them To Me**

"Tell me where you got it from, or I SWEAR, I WILL make you burst into flames from the INSIDE, OUT!"

A now helpless junior boy was floating in the air, feeling as though he were being choked, and locked under the glare of two very angry girls. '_Hot_, angry girls' he couldn't help but think.

The girl with wavy brown hair and one emerald green and one gray eye looked over to her friend and nodded. Her friend smirked, her eyes were two different colors too, one orange and one black. They went all orange and the boy was sent flying.

"Tsuin!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Couldn't help it." the other said still smirking, with a flip of her straight black hair, the boy was being dragged back through the field toward them, he yelled until said girl kicked him in the side. She straddled him with a seductive smile. His eyes widened and he glanced at the other girl and back since this was the first good look he'd gotten of the girls.

"Do you remember us now?" she asked.

"Tyler?" he asked in disbelief. "A-Ariel? I thought you guys were…"

"BINGO BITCH!" Tyler interrupted. "And you thought wrong, didn't you darling?"

He was clearly in shock.

"Where are they, puppy?" Tyler asked in a creepily sweet tone.

"I don't know what you two are talking about for the last- " He was cut off by the feeling of his body heating up uncomfortably fast, like he was burning. "Okay okay! They're in my bag!"

Ariel looked over toward the his bag and went over to it. The boy relaxed, feeling his temperature return to normal.

She rummaged through finding what she was looking for, an orange and a red crystal.

"Now where the hell did you get these? That's theft y'know." she said as Tyler went to her, retrieving the orange crystal.

"You were supposed to be dead. Tyler's grandma gave them to me." he answered.

Ariel and Tyler looked at each other.

"You're right, we are supposed to be dead." Ariel said.

"And since you know otherwise, YOU have to die." Tyler smirked, eyes going all orange. The boy tried to run but invisible hands put him back in the choke hold. Ariel's eyes went all green as his body began to heat up and spark. Jerking her head upward, Tyler through his body into the sky and Ariel raised her hands, making him explode, as promised, from the inside out in brilliant gray, green, orange, and purple colors. Much like fireworks.

* * *

Xemnas clicked off the screen, turning towards his desk and crossing his hands into one another.

"Good work Saix," he said. "You chose well, considering we've never gone about recruitment this way."

"Thank you, Superior." Saix responded with a slight bow. Xemnas nodded.

"Go get Axel and Zexion. Tell them to come to my office. You are dismissed to assign mission"

Saix left the room and soon Axel and Zexion came to him.

"Have you heard of the new set of Nobodies that have come to be?" Xemnas asked them. The two nodded. "They are vicious. They have numerous powers. We _**cannot**_ let them turn into dusks." he stated.

Axel and Zexion looked at one another, still confused as to why they were there.

"They were last seen in this location." Xemnas stated, summoning a holographic map. He leaned forward. "This is who we are after." he said, summoning a holographic picture of the two girls mentioned. "Find them, bring them to me."

A hand went to Zexion's face to cover a blush and Axel whistled.

"Hell yeah! We'll find em alright. Right Zexy?" Axel asked enthusiastically. Zexion cleared his throat.

"Yes we will, Superior." he said, addressing Xemnas.

"Good." Xemnas said with a smile. "I expect them here within two days. Now go." he said. Axel and Zexion scrambled from the room, actually excited for their mission.


	3. The Capture

**Chapter 3: The Capture**

"So, they were last seen around here…" Axel said, coming through the portal he'd just opened, followed by Zexion. "It's not a very big place, they shouldn't be hard to find."

"Unless of course they left." Zexion said, looking around. Axel scoffed.

"To where? They haven't learned to open portals yet." he said.

"There are other means of travel, Number 8." Zexion replied with little emotion. Axel shook his head.

"Stop being a downer and come on!" he said.

They walked around the town in which they had never been to. There were certain areas that Nobodies just didn't go to. These were what the Organization dubbed the 'Pure Area' where everyone was oblivious to the powers and beings in other worlds.

After about an hour, they reached a mostly burnt down house.

"Whoa! Look at this work." Axel said with a whistle, admiring the burns. Zexion sniffed the air once then headed closer to the remains.

"I think they're in here." Zexion said in a hush.

"What- oh… you're scent thing. Dude, you're SO WEIRD!" Axel exclaimed as Zexion threw him an annoyed glare. He put a finger to his lips to shush him then cautiously started back toward the house. Axel shrugged and followed him in his ridiculous creep.

They stopped as soon as they heard voices from one of the giant openings of the half burnt house.

"I still don't understand it Tsuin… I should be dead.." one voice said.

"Me too. I was burnt alive remember. But I don't know… this new body is kinda bad-ass." the other voice said.

"Oh my flames, is this them? That's gotta be my sexy brunette." Axel said but was once again hushed by Zexion. He leaned forward and peaked through the opening, seeing the two girls they were in pursuit of. As soon as he peaked in, their heads snapped in his direction. His one uncovered eye widened as he quickly ducked down.

"They saw me." he whispered to Axel.

"Way to go 'shadow man'" Axel said sarcastically, air-quoting 'shadow man.'

The two girls were then right in front of them. Axel whistled once again.

"My lady. It IS you." he said, sauntering over toward the brunette. "What is your name?"

Said girl eyed him over carefully before deciding 'HE'S HOTTTTTTTTTTT!' in her mind.

"Ariel." she said with a smile.

"Ah… I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he said seductively, igniting a flame from his hand to show off. It clearly worked.

Zexion remained silent, covering his face again as he intently stared at the other Nobody.

"Well since we're introducing.. I'm Tyler. You are?" she said. Zexion's blush increased by ten and he cleared his throat.

"Zexion. Pleased to meet you." he said, nudging Axel.

"Huh what? Oh yeah…" he said, eyeing both girls. "Well, we gotta kidnap ya. So come on." he stated bluntly grabbing Ariel.

"Axel!" Zexion scolded and grabbed Tyler before she could run off or anything.

"What the hell!" Ariel exclaimed, not at all amused with this behavior. She tried to burn Axel from the inside to escape but he practically purred in her ear.

"Baby is that you doing that? I do LOVE heat." he said, causing flames to burst around them. Ariel went wide-eyed and stopped her power. She was stuck between 'escape' and 'damn he's hot.'

Meanwhile, Zexion had his hands full with Tyler whom had lifted a chair from within the house and had it now dropping down on Zexion's head. Once it connected, he fainted, crumpling into a heap on the ground.

Tyler smiled in satisfaction and turned to rescue her friend, only to find her arms being pulled back and restricted behind her by strong arms.

"Did I mention I have the power of illusion?" a low voice chimed into her ear. Tyler seemed to freeze as Zexion wrapped his arms around her waist, freeing her arms. He began a chant in Latin and Tyler stared on in a blank stare.

"Zexion! Hurry! She's feisty!" Axel called. He had a portal opened and was struggling to keep Ariel in his grasp. Zexion continued the chant, letting go of Tyler, and started walking toward the portal. Tyler simply followed behind him in a blank stare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUIN?" Ariel yelled, fighting out of Axel's grip even harder. Zexion smirked, still chanting, as he passed them and entered the swirling darkness with Tyler right behind him.

"Dude, if you ever do that to ME, I swear-" Axel started as he rushed through the portal closing it.

Just then, the local security went strolling by.

"Hmm… gonna have to call someone about this house…."

He then shrugged and continued down the street, whistling a tune.


	4. New Additions

**Chapter 4: New Additions**

"We got em dude! I mean.. Superior.." Axel said as they exited the portal directly into Xemnas's office.

"Axel, what did I tell you about opening portals INTO MY OFFICE!" Xemnas yelled. Ariel stopped struggling, Axel dropped her, Zexion stopped chanting, and Tyler stumbled over. Everyone stared at the man.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Excuse my temper." he said, looking at the girls, smiling. "Ah. You are here. Axel. Zexion. You are dismissed."

"Aww come on!" Axel said. "I wanna hear the scoop too."

"The scoop?" Zexion and Tyler muttered with a chuckle then looked at each other.

"Wait, where the hell am I?" Tyler said.

"You are in The Castle That Never Was." Xemnas said with a smile which quickly changed into a sneer. "Number 6. Number 8. You are _dismissed_." This time they took the hint. They left the room, after much of Axel's complaining and Zexion's pushing.

"Why are we here?" Tyler asked suspiciously and fiercely, almost looking ready to fight as did Ariel.

"Because, you two," Xemnas started, leaning back to relax, "are Nobodies."

"Um… rude?" Ariel said. Xemnas simply chuckled.

"Not at all. A Nobody is someone with a strong heart who has died and became a Heartless of a higher variety."

The two let it sink in and didn't say anything.

"Since The Organization takes in Nobodies, I have ordered you to be bought here where you will live and serve amoung the other Nobodies."

"Live?" Ariel interrupted.

"_Serve?_" Tyler asked, not seeming to like the idea so much.

"Since we no longer have hearts, we work to gain enough from the Heartless to give to the Kingdom Heart, so that our hearts may be restored. Understand?"

They both nodded then Tyler smirked.

"Don't _Heartless__ not _have hearts?" she asked.

"These are hearts they have stolen. We all have missions to go out and kill these creatures in order to get them back." he responded with no hesitation.

"So, all we have to do is kill Heartless and collect hearts and we can stay here?" Ariel asked.

"That is the idea." Xemnas answered.

The two girls looked at each other.

'Should we accept?' Ariel thought to Tyler.

'I don't know… we don't really have a real place to stay.'

'True. So…'

After the quick conversation through their minds they nodded.

"We accept." they said in unison.

"Great. By the way, I am Xemnas, Number 1, your Superior."

"Pssh, Superior my-" Tyler started but Xemnas gave her a look. "Glad to join." she said quickly.

"As a rule of The Organization, you cannot have your human names." he said. "What are you're names. And powers?"

"Ariel" the brunette responded

"And I am Tyler." Tyler stated.

"Interesting." he said thinking, "Rexial, Number 14 and Tryxel, Number 15. Welcome to the Organization." Xemnas stated professionally. He pressed a button and a blue haired man popped up through swirling portal.

"Yes, Superior." he said stiffly, eyeing the two newcomers."Ah, Saix. Meet Rexial and Tryxel. Or newest members." Xemnas said. Saix simply nodded toward them as they waved at him awkwardly. "Take them to find them rooms." Xemnas told him.

And off they went.


	5. Settling In

****

For anyone reading this, I have changed the story a little bit. Not a major change, but here is the new chapter 5 :)

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5: Settling In

Saix showed the two girls the empty rooms and let them choose which they wanted. He left for a moment and returned with cloaks for them.

"We are all required to wear these." he stated. They took them and picked which rooms they wanted, then Rexial went into Tryxel's room.

"So, everything is white." Rexial said.

"I wanna paint it black. And orange." Tryxel said. There was a few moments of silence between them.

"Wanna go walk around?" Tryxel asked, standing up. Rexial nodded and they headed out to walk around.

"It's true! New people **are** here!" The two girls were startled by the _literally_ bubbly blonde in front of them. "Hi-Hi! I'm Demyx."

"Awww! Hi, I'm Rexial." Rexial said to him. Tryxel poked at a bubble that had floated towards her.

"And I'm Tryxel. How'd did you get bubbles to, come from you?" she said.

"Huh?" Demyx said in surprise then blushed. "Sorry, that happens when I'm excited."

Rexial and Tryxel mentally aww'd at the literally bubbly boy. Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the intercom with a familiar voice, Saix.

"_Dinner will be starting in approximately 10 minutes. I expect everyone to be down in 5. That is all."_

"Um…We never have a formal dinner. Must be for you guys." Demyx smiled.

"Hey have you seen Roxas, Dem?" Axel asked, coming out of nowhere.

"No… not today. Is he on a mission?" Demyx asked.

"NO ONE had a mission today Demyx.. Just me and Zexion in order to find them." Axel said like it was obvious. "Well, I'll go find him. See you all in a few."

The three waved to Axel as he bounded down the hall in search of Roxas.

"Well, dinner time. Come on, I'll lead the way." Demyx walked off in what the two girls assumed was the way to the dining area and followed behind him.


	6. Dining With The Nobodies

**Chapter 6: Dining With The Nobodies**

The dining hall was an open, elegant room. It was large and white with a long black table and black and white chairs. It could be assumed that The Superior really liked these colors. Each chair was numbered around the table.

Usually, everyone was to sit in their correct order although Axel would sit with Roxas all the time. When Xemnas complained, he would merely switch the 12 chair with the 8 chair.

"Now I'm in my seat. Better?" he would say. Then Larxene, who wasn't pleased with sitting next to a stiff like Saix and a bubbly Demyx, would move back between Axel and Marluxia. Xemnas eventually gave up, and Saix eventually moved closer to Xemnas.

With the arrival of Tryxel and Rexial, the order had even more chaos. Xigbar was trying to sit next to Tryxel, who wanted to sit by Zexion but also sit with her Tsuin, whom also wanted to sit with Axel, who wanted to sit with her AND Roxas. Let's not forget to add Demyx to the mix who wanted to sit by Rexial.

Tryxel saw the numbers on the chairs and frowned. She spotted Zexion then smiled and skipped off to the seat next to him.

"Hello kidnapper." she said teasingly. Zexion covered his face behind his book.

"Hello Number 15." he responded, boredly. Tryxel frowned right as Xigbar plopped next to her.

"Hey, My Lady." he said, wrapping his arm around her. Zexion frowned.

"TSUIN!" Tryxel yelled for help.

Rexial turned around to her Tsuin, only to run into Axel and a smaller blonde.

"Hey Rexy." he smirked. Roxas glared from him to the brunette in front of him. Rexial giggled.

"Hey Axy!" she said while Roxas rolled his eyes and walked off. Axel looked at him with concerned. "Where y'goin Roxy?"

"You can check on him if you want. I think I gotta go help Tsuin." Rexial said, seeing Tryxel struggle with Xigbar. "Bad Xiggy! Get off." she said.

"It's all fun and games, Sweets." Xigbar said, attempting innocence. Tyrxel broke free and moved closer to Zexion who sunk in his seat.

"Rexial! Sit over here!" Demyx called. Rexial happily complied and then heard, "I thought you were sitting with me?" from Axel who sounded somewhat sad.

"Let her sit with _him_." Roxas said.

"Umm…. " Rexial said, not sure where to go.

"Here, I'll sit over there, so you can sit by Axel AND me." Demyx said. Axel smiled and Roxas muttered something like "Oh joy."

The Superior then walked in with Saix.

"Everyone sit! Dinner will be served shortly."

"But the seats are all screwed. Because of _them_." a blonde said, with antennae like strands of hair.

"Yeah, well, how about you just sit down and deal with it." Rexial snapped. The girl looked taken aback and then smiled.

"Very well then. The girl's got guts." she said, sitting by a pink haired man. Eventually everyone was stuck with their seats and Xemnas started talking.

"As you all see, we have two new members. I do expect everyone to meet with them properly after dinner." Xemnas stated then nodded to Saix. He snapped and weird creatures came out with plates and coverings.

Once everyone had a plate, the 'servants' uncovered them. There was a questionable sliver of meat, mushy green stuff, and hard bread. Everyone stared at the food in silence. There were a few pokes at food here and there.

Demyx attempted to taste the meat, gagging in the process while Zexion sniffed at his plate.

Suddenly, the sound of a fork dropping broke the silence along with Axel slamming his hands down and jumping up.

"Fuck this. I'm going to get pizza. Who's with me?" he said, opening a portal.

Roxas, Rexial, Demyx, Tryxel, and Xigbar all immediately jumped up. Zexion looked at the Superior apologetically and joined them. After a minute or two of debating, the blonde girl and pink boy went too.

"I try to have a decent family meal and this is how I'm repaid?" Xemnas yelled.

"Learn to cook, then we'll talk." Axel smirked running through the portal and closing it.

The remaining members sat in somewhat shock.

"I rather enjoy the meal Superior." a creepy, old blonde stated. Xemnas turned to him.

"No one likes a kiss up Vexen."


	7. Pizza Time

**Chapter 7: Pizza Time**

The nine organization members waltzed into Pasquale's, heading to the counter. The two employees behind it were fear-stricken.

"Dude! It's a cult!" a red head with a name tag that read 'Reno' whispered to a guy with black hair whose name tag said 'Zack'.

"Um, man, what do we do?" Zack asked, clearly panicking. Other customers grew weary at the group.

"RUDE!" Reno called, leaving Zack at the counter as the group made it to him, a guy with bright red hair and creepy tattoos smirked at him front the front of the group. Taking a good look, he kind of looked like…

"RENO!" Zack called, fleeing to the back as well.

"What the hell?" Axel said in confusion.

A tall, bald man came out, took a look at the group, and shook his head. Reno and Zack peaking from behind him.

"Welcome to Pasquale's. What will you be having today?" Rude said as Reno looked at him as if he were a hero and Zack stared from Axel to Reno in awe.

Axel looked at them all confused for a second before shaking his head and ordering a large pepperoni pizza for all of them.

"Oh dear." the pink haired guy said. "Pepperonis are fattening!"

"Are not Marluxia. Stop being a girl and sit down." Xigbar said.

"Offense. I'm a girl and I'm not worried about the fattening of pepperoni." Tryxel said. Larxene snorted.

"You _should _be." she snapped. Tryxel opened her mouth to say something, but Zexion grabbed her.

"Let us all sit down now, shall we?" he said, leading her to a table. The rest of the group sat to wait for their pizza.

"Well… since you haven't been introduced, this is Marluxia," Axel said pointing to the pink haired guy, "and this is Larxene." he said pointing to the girl.

"And I am Roxas." the small blonde introduced himself.

"AND this is Tryxel and Sexy Rexy." Axel said, clearly wanting to do the introductions himself. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Where's the pizza." Xigbar yelled obnoxiously.

"Yeah, like can they be any SLOWER!" Larxene added.

"How about we shut the hell up and let them COOK?" Tryxel said.

"So I just love how the mercury really reacts with the electrical currents in these fluorescents." Zexion stated staring at the lights.

"I like my sitar, like my sitar." Demyx started singing.

"I don't see why you guys are so afraid of her, or her saying anything. She isn't special." Rexial said.

"How rude. Don't you know I'm older than you?" Larxene said with a cocky expression. Rexial stared at her as if waiting for more.

"So?" she said.

"PIZZA IS HERE! Man am I hungry!" Axel said as Zack came over with the order.

"Are you, related to him?" Zack asked, eyes shining with excitement, pointing at Reno who eyed them curiously.

"Um, no kid. Not that I know of…" Axel responded.

"Well, you two look alike." he smiled and walked back off to the counter area.

After the pizza, they all portaled back to the castle.

After saying their goodbyes, Axel and Zexion decided to walk Rexial and Tryxel to their rooms.

* * *

**Yet another chapter of my story.**

**if anyone is reading, please review.**

**It makes me feel, less like a fool writing for no reason :3**


	8. I Really Like It Here

**Chapter 8: I Really Like It Here**

Two weeks went by since the two new arrivals at The Castle That Never Was. Rexial and Tryxel went through various trainings but no real missions yet. Everyone seemed to be okay enough to live with and their new life was great.

The two were hanging out in the grey area when Marluxia came over to Tryxel.

"Tryxie darling. Your first mission. You're paired with me." he said with an odd smug excitement.

"FIRST MISSION!" Tryxel nearly echoed throughout the whole castle.

"Tryxie is MY nickname." Rexial growled.

"Oh yes sorry. Come along Tyrxel, we need to head off now." Marluxia continued, pulling Tyrxel along.

"Bye Tsuin. See you later!" Tryxel called.

"Bye-Bye." Rexial responded.

Axel came in coincidently at that moment.

"There's my beautiful brunette!" he exclaimed with opened arms, swallowing her into a tight hug. Rexial turned slightly pink.

"Hey Ax." she said with a smile.

"Hey, where's your friend? Off to Rubber Band World already?" Axel asked, looking around.

"RUBBER BAND WORLD?" Rexial exclaimed. "Um, I mean, what an odd name." she restated calmly. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah. He was thinking of sending the two of you, but I explained your uh, phobia." he winked. Rexial recalled Axel playing with a rubber band, thus finding out her fear. She smiled at the fact he had remembered.

"Thanks for saving me then." she said. "But how do you know so much about the missions? I thought they were like, confidential?"

"Ah, me and Saix go wryly back. Isn't that right, Isa!" Axel called over to him. Saix glared at the red head then went back to staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Way too serious these days." Axel said, shaking his head. "So, wanna go into Twilight Town?" he asked Rexial. "Ya kno, walk around, get some ice cream, enjoy the weather?" Axel scratched his head with, nervousness in his eyes?

'OMAGOSHOMAGOSH He's basically asking me out!' Rexial screamed in her head, beginning to blush. 'Get it together Rex.' she mentally scolded.

"S-sure." she said, still being flustered.

"Great!" Axel perked up, his normal confidence returning. "Let's go." he smiled opening the portal to Twilight Town.

* * *

They entered the town and Axel was right. There was relaxing warm weather with a slight breeze, perfect.

"You don't have a mission today?" Rexial asked, slightly worried that their moment would be interrupted.

"Nope, I'm free today. All yours." Axel smirked.

Rexial was sure she was going to nosebleed, faint, and die right then and there, but she remained calm.

They strolled around, talking casually. Rexial had never really been around Twilight Town so she was also taking everything in.

After awhile, they had wandered nearly the entire place and Axel stopped them at an ice cream stand.

"Two sea salts, please." he said to the man, then turned to Rexial, "You've gotta try this." he said soon exchanging munny for the ice cream bars.

"But first, up to the clock tower!" he said, looking up at it in the not so far distance.

"Wait, we're going.. ON it?" Rexial asked staring nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Axel said, grabbing hold to Rexial's hand. She blushed while he lead the way up to the clock tower.

* * *

"The sunset **is** kinda beautiful from up here. You can see it all." Rexial said, eating her ice cream. She held it in one hand as Axel held the other.

"Told you it wasn't so bad." Axel smiled at her and she smiled back. "You never gave your opinion on the ice cream." he frowned playfully. Rexial laughed.

"It's salty, and sweet. I like it!" she said, "if you hadn't noticed me devouring it."

They both laughed for awhile then sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey Rex? How do you feel about this place? I mean, the castle and everything?" Axel asked, turning serious.

Rexial thought for a moment. Everyone she had really associated with was nice enough. They excepted her and Tryxel as if they belonged there. For once it all felt, right.

She looked over to Axel, whom she wouldn't have met if she never came.

".. I.. really like it here." she answered, sure of herself.

"Good." Axel nodded. "I'm glad."


	9. Mission Impossible?

**Chapter 9: Mission Impossible?**

Millions of these little things called 'heartless' that Tryxel had seen in pictures, but never in person, were now surrounding her.

And her partner, Marluxia, was no where to be found.

And all Tryxel had, was a damn _**stick**_.

If she had a heart, she'd be panicking. But she didn't. So she couldn't. But she damn well remembered.

"Pink **BASTARD**!" she yelled out, feeling a warmth spread from her fingers and toes then flow throughout her body. She barely noticed, considering how high her anger was rising.

She suddenly started to wail on every little dark creature in her view, ranting various curses toward the things, imaging little Marluxia heads.

Soon, they were all gone and Tryxel stood panting in the land of stretched out rubber bands, some of which were popping from the strain of the beating.

"Ah, there you are." said pink bastard waltzed over. "I was looking for you." he said with a smirk.

At his appearance, sarcastic voice, and demeaning smile, Tryxel suddenly saw black.

"Tryxel? Try-" she heard his voice, but she couldn't see, anything, at all. She felt oddly warm, but not hot. She also felt, out of her own body in a sense, like something had taken over.

On the outside, Tryxel had become a mere shadowed silhouette of her actual form with glowing orange eyes. For a second, Marluxia was convinced she had become a heartless, but, this was oddly familiar.

Tryxel crouched slightly and leapt at Marluxia faster than he could process what happened. She grabbed his own weapon which he tried desperately to summon back with futile attempt.

His eyes widened in actual horror and shock when giant rose like vines erupted from the ground, coming to grab him as Tryxel laughed manically. He held out his hands, trying to tame the plants, it worked slightly, like forcing a negative and positive magnet toward each other.

"What the **FUCK?**" he yelled as everything went black yet he knew he was conscience. He suddenly heard an odd voice, that of a girl yet more… demonic?

"You left me Lumi darling. Left me with a FUCKING STICK." the voice was oddly calm for the most part, taking on the eviler voice every few words.

Marluxia felt a pain go through his arm along with a flicker of vision. He saw the shadow Tryxel standing before him with _his_ weapon.

"W-Who's side are you ON?" he yelled, actually fearing for his after-life.

"I'm on whatever side you PUSH ME TO." Tryxel exclaimed. Several metallic like bangs were heard along with a flash of the girl gaining closer each time, banging the Graceful Dahlia along the ground.

But Marluxia had a plan.

Once close enough, he used his uninjured arm to summon his weapon with as much power as he could muster. Feeling relieved as he felt it back in his hand, he chuckled at the startled gasp as he slowly was about to see again.

Shadow Tryxel looked blindly around as Marluxia grabbed her.

"Calm the fuck DOWN!" he yelled. She struggled against him, slowy starting to see the familiar bands again while she suddenly felt a cool blast.

Marluxia let go of her and eyed her suspiciously.

"What is your _**problem**_?" he said, finally breathing. Tryxel took a step but he held his Dahlia in front of him.

"I- I don't know. I was, I was…. What's _your_ problem? You left me to fight alone!" Tryxel exclaimed.

"That was my plan." Marluxia said nonchalantly.

"PLAN?" Tryxel yelled. She turned, waving her hands out wildly. "I wanna leave." she said with much attitude. Marluxia stifled a laugh as he realized what she was trying to do.

"You have not been taught to open a portal." he explained to her.

She turned and glared at him, then opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly swept up from the ground.

Marluxia heard a bone-chilling shriek as the cloaked figure disappeared with her. Literally disappeared into thin air.

He stood in shook for a moment before running to where she just was.

"Tryxel? Who goes there? Where are you taking her?" he shouted out to nothing but rubber.

"Shit…" he said, and quickly opened a portal, looking back once before running into it.

Leaving behind Tryxel's orange crystal.


	10. Mission Impossible? Part 2

**Chapter 10: Mission Impossible? (Part 2)**

Marluxia ran into the castle through his portal just as Axel and Rexial had returned.

He rushed by them with an expression of both determination and fear. Axel had never seen fear in Marluxia's face.

"Hey, if he's here, where is Tsuin?" Rexial asked. Realization hit Axel and he began to follow in Marluxia's direction, as did Rexial.

* * *

Zexion was walking down the corridor from the library when he saw a flash of pink rush to a door and start knocking frantically.

The Superior's office.

He put up an illusion of an empty hallway and rushed to slip into the office behind Marluxia, quickly changing the illusion to a nearby empty chair.

"What is it this time, Number 11?" Xemnas asked in a bored tone.

"It is Tryxel, sir. She is… gone." Marluxia replied. Zexion wanted to jump up to pin him down and demand an explanation, but he remained calm.

"Gone?" the Superior asked. "What do you mean gone?"

"During our mission. A… someone in a cloak, much like ours, he was hooded. He… took her…" he trailed off.

"A cloak like ours… Xemnas seemed to ponder this for a moment. "But none of us would do something so… silly."

Zexion had heard enough. He put up the illusion of a power out so that he could leave the room in the dark.

He was going to find her.

* * *

From outside the door, Axel and Rexial heard a few words such as Tryxel, gone, cloak, and silly.

Then it went black all over the castle.

"Ahh! Black out!" was heard in the distance, most likely Demyx. Rexial squealed in surprise as well.

Not long after, something bumped into Axel and the lights returned. Axel gave a startled gasp but Zexion merely glared and walked around the two.

"Hey! Zex! Were you in there? What happened?" Axel asked.

"Tryxel was abducted by an imposter." Zexion responded dryly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what?" Axel said.

"Pyro…" Rexial added quietly. The two gave her a confused look briefly, or as confused as Zexion would allow to look.

"Follow me." Zexion said. " I have ideas."

* * *

Tryxel was dropped into what looked like a bottomless pit.

She landed with a thud and glared up at the culprit. The figure had on an all black cloak, much like her own, and a blindfold. Silver strands spilled from under the hood as he removed it.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked, daring to glance around. It looked like they were floating in total darkness.

"My name is not important… " the guy pulled off his blindfold and blinked twice before looking straight at her with bright, intense, aqua eyes.

Tryxel gasped up at the stranger.

Needless to say, her captor was… beautiful.

* * *

Zexion sat at his desk, typing away at his laptop as Rexial and Axel watched intently.

"Found it." He stated, signaling the other two over to him.

"What exactly is it that you found?" Rexial asked.

"I've broke into the Superior's computer data base. Everything is in here." Axel looked dumbfounded and Rexial seemed amused.

"Cool, how'd you do it?" she asked.

".. Later." he responded. Rexial frowned at him. "For now, we have to see if he actually has any information that leads to Tryxel's whereabouts." he continued.

"Aww. You care for Tryx." Axel teased.

"We have no hearts. We have no emotions. I feel nothing." Zexion deadpanned. Rexial scoffed.

"Believe as you wish. What did you find?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder as if the conversation never happened. He did the same and went back to the laptop.

"According to these files, there is a boy, Sora, defeating heartless, basically stealing our hearts that we need for the Kingdom Heart." Zexion said.

"Who does this asshole think he is?" Rexial asked, angrily. Zexion shrugged.

"Do you think he kidnapped Tryxel?" Axel asked, clicking things on Zexion's laptop who swatted him away.

"Doubt it. It seems from the information here that he's unaware of our existence, but still a threat. He wields the infamous Keyblade that came about ten years ago." Zexion said. "He has others with him. Friends? Allies perhaps? Kairi, a female that hasn't really been heard from in over a year, and this Riku, who… was last seen in the realm of darkness?.." Zexion trailed off.

"So it was him!" Axel accused more than asked, quite obnoxiously.

"That, I am unsure of, but it would make the most sense… but there's one way to find out…" Zexion started.

"We go to the outer realm?" Rexial asked.

"Smart girl." Zexion commented. Axel smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Since no one knows we know, do we head out alone? Or try to sneak help?" Rexial asked.

"I'm sure Rox and Dem are trustworthy enough to let in on the deal." Axel suggested.

"And Marluxia is responsible so he should come to." Zexion added. The other two agreed.

"So it's set. Let's round them up, and go rescue a member." Axel said. "I'll go find Roxas. Rex, can you go tell Demyx?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

"And Zex can go get Marly." Zexion nodded.

"Alright. Let's roll."


	11. Mission Impossible? Part 3

**People, reviews are HUGELY appreciated...**

**Makes me write faster.**

**And Tsuin, don's worry,**

**Rexial epicness is coming soon :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mission Impossible? (Part 3)**

"So, why did you kidnap me?" Tryxel asked the nameless captor.

"You're new huh? I've never seen you before. Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

"No, that's unfair. You wouldn't tell me yours, so what makes you think I'll tell mine?" Tryxel asked defensively. The boy just shook his head.

"You're one of them. I can't trust you with that information." he replied.

"One of who?" Tryxel asked, she was going annoyed.

"Organization XIII… Or XIV… Whatever it is." the guy stated, turning around. Tryxel discretely took another try at the portal.

"So what if I am? Is it really a big deal?" she mumbled. Her captor spun around quicker than thought humanly possible.

"It's a **HUGE **deal when your little _'group'_ is after **MY** best friend!" he shouted, getting closer while Tryxel retreated. She glared then leaned forward again, eyes flashing orange.

"I don't know what the _**hell**_ you're talking about, or who the _**fuck**_ you think you are, but you _**NEVER**_ yell in my face like that. _**EVER**_."

The guy blinked in surprise which turned into a smirk.

"I like you. You're kinda awesome." he stated, Tryxel fought a blush. " Too bad you're one of _them_." he said, and disappeared, leaving her in the darkness.

* * *

"We were here." Marluxia gestured dramatically once him, Axel, Rexial, Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas were back in Rubberband World.

Rexial started to hyperventilate looking around the place. Axel slipped an arm securely around her waist.

"Don't worry Rexy. I'll kick some rubber ass if they mess with you." he smirked.

"Axel, I'm scared of rubber bands to y'know. They're all stretched. At ANY moment… They can just… **POP**!" Roxas said, animatedly.

Rexial let out a shriek, burying her face in Axel's chest while Roxas giggled.

"Cut it out Rox. You're being a jerk. No rubber bands are popping around her, got it memorized?" Axel stated accusingly.

"What? _I'm_ not gonna do it." Roxas retorted, nonchalantly.

"We have more important tasks at hand, such as the safe return of Tryxel." Zexion said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Aww, Zex, do you like Tryxel? As in, _like_-like her?" Demyx asked with a few bubbles flying about.

Zexion turned an interesting pinkish color. He turned around, sniffing the air.

"I believe we can head to the outer realm now. I've got hold on the scent other than ours. Most likely the perpetrator." he stated calmly, ignoring the question. He opened a portal. "Come along." he said, still pink.

"Aww. You flustered him!" Rexial said, looking as though she just found adorable kittens.

"ONWARD!" Marluxia exclaimed, saving Zexion for the moment. He silently thanked him as he went through the portal.

* * *

"Hello? Are you still here?" Tryxel shouted out to the darkness then scoffed. "Yeah, kidnap and _abandon_ me." she said to herself sarcastically.

A light appeared above her, looking similar to the moon. She stared at it in awe and stood up, head turned towards it. A voice spoke to her from nowhere in particular, perhaps her own head.

'_**Repeat after me.'**_

"Whoa! Huh?" she said in shock, looking around. "Have I finally been knocked of my rocker?"

'_**You have lost your source of power, yet you are surrounded by it. You are weak, but you have the resources.'**_

"Lost my source-" Tryxel trailed off, feeling around, then gasped. "My crystal!"

'_**Yes. But if you repeat this charm within your element, you will remain in one with your powers.'**_

"Wait, my element?" Tryxel asked, feeling silly for taking to air.

'_**Yes, the darkness, the moon, anger, and the shadows.'**_

Shadows began to swirl around, giving off an eerie aura in the moonlight.

'_**Now, say what I say:**_

_**The moon's contribution,**_

_**The shadows' illusion,**_

_**The darkness as my element.**_

_**Bring forth the Berserker's divine eloquence.'**_

'_Assuming I remembered all of that' _Tryxel thought to herself. _'Here goes'_

"The moon's contribution…" The moonlight intensified, beeming down on the confused girl as though it were the sun. She squinted through it and continued on.

"The shadows' illusion…" The swirling shadows began to swarm to her, giving her an odd sense of power.

"The darkness as my element…" Tryxel found her voice rising, as the wind blew loudly past her ears.

"Bring forth the Berserker's divine eloquence!"

An orange glow flowed under her skin as though her blood was neon orange, causing her entire being to glow.

'_**Go Tryxel. Go as far as you can. You can now open the portals of darkness, but you are not safe here.'**_

She didn't need to be told twice. The wind was still strong and she began feeling a sinking sensation, one that said something horrible was coming.

Tryxel raised her hand in a sweeping motion, opening a portal.

'_**Go. They are waiting.'**_

Tryxel briefly wondered who 'they' were, but went through the mysterious portal anyway, having no idea where it would lead.


	12. Mission Impossible? Part 4

**Chapter 12: Mission Impossible? (Part 4)**

Rexial stood in the midst of the darkness with a sinking feeling. Something wasn't right.

She couldn't sense her Tsuin anymore. Although she didn't know where she was, she still felt the connection, but now…

"I'm not picking up any scents…" Zexion announced slowly as everyone else paused in their futile searching. "Just ours." He finished, turning to the others who all went completely silent.

"Maybe, maybe she wasn't here to begin with?" Demyx suggested, trying to lighten up the heavy tension.

"Maybe…" Zexion said, looking as if he were thinking.

"This is all my fault!" Marluxia exclaimed dramatically. "I should have, I should have… I don't know! But I should have tried to track whoever it was then!"

"Now isn't the time to worry about whose fault it is." Rexial spoke up, looking towards where the ground should have been. She looked up, eyes scanning around to everyone. "I have a bad feeling, I'm never wrong about these feelings. It's… kind of a power… and I lost connection with Tryxel."

"Connection?" Roxas asked. Rexial glared at him for a milli-second, then nodded.

"We have these… senses for each other. They still aren't that strong though." she explained.

"This is not looking to our favor." Zexion said, Axel nodding in agreement.

A figure abruptly appeared before them, in a black cloak like theirs.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Marluxia shouted, summoning his Graceful Dahlia.

"What was me?" the guy asked, nonchalantly.

"Are you one of us?" Demyx asked happily, apparently forgetting that their suspect was disguised as one of them. The mysterious man scoffed.

"No way am I one of you. I'd never sink so low. Though, I have no clue what you're talking about."

He walked around them, seeming to be looking for something.

"Oh, I see. You want the girl. Well, where is she?" he asked.

"Good question. What did you do with her?" Rexial asked stepping forward.

"Ah… two new ones huh?" he said.

"Riku?" Zexion stated, snapping everyone out of their intense glares. The figure looked at Zexion.

"Shit!" the guy swore, looking slightly as if he gave something away.

"So you _are_ the little Keyblade Master's friend!" Axel said, stepping towards him.

Riku took off his hood, looking Axel in the eye.

"So what if I am? I'm defending my best friend and his honor. He will not be bought down by the likes of you, sleeping or not." Riku said, icily.

"What is he talking about?" Rexial asked in confused, though also angry.

Everyone was fucking around while her Tsuin was off missing somewhere, not to mention her sense of something being wrong had increased.

"My friend, the Keyblade weilder." he paused to chuckle. "You mean, they didn't tell you?"

"Shut it Riku!" Axel said in a threatening tone. "Everything is told in due time."

"What is everyone talking about?" Rexial demanded, voice raising. She started to feel warm all over.

But the moment was interrupted when a high pitched buzz sounded throughout the area.

"Wh-What _**is **_that?" Demyx

"Gah, make it stop!" Marluxia yelled over it.

Everyone's hands were tightly clasped over their ears to block out the offending noise. The ground began to shake and glow a mysterious lime green color.

The group was now standing in total darkness, save the green ground, that began to melt into a goopy, slime-like substance.

"What the- hey! What's going on!" Roxas yelled, trying to pull his feet free. As he did, a claw reached out from the slime and grabbed hold to his ankle, violently twisting it in an odd direction. Roxas gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel called out, attempting to head over to him. A slime wall appeared behind him, along with an oozing chain which wrapped around his neck and feet.

Demyx was struggling to retrieve his sitar from slime tentacles, Zexion was hanging upside down, perhaps trying to draw up n illusion to distract the goop, Riku was being forced on a bright blindfold, making the dark redundant, and Marluxia was being swallowed whole.

Somehow, Rexial was standing above it as if it were solid ground.

She scanned the room, in a slight panic that she'd be helplessly attacked next, and quite pissed that everyone was being attacked by- green slime.

Axel happened to summon up some fire, but the slime swiped it away, thus sending fire balls around the area.

'_**Ha ha. You should have been first number 14, but Tryxel needed an escape.'**_

"Huh? Where's Tryxel!" Rexial demanded, stepping forward menacingly.

'_**She is safe, for now, but you, my dear, need to help your friends. It is your turn to learn how to use your element.'**_

Rexial looked around, everyone was to busy struggling to notice the voice she was hearing. She looked back up into the nothingness and gulped.

"What is it that I need to do?"

'_**Fire, anger, darkness, and fear. These are what will release your full ability, but you must remember this chant:**_

_**The flame's intense heat**_

_**The fear in a heartbeat**_

_**The darkness inside**_

_**Pyro's power, fueled by the dark side'**_

Rexial nodded in determination and began to recite:

"The flame's intense heat…" The fire balls paused and change direction toward Rexial. She watched as they approached her, forming a ring around her.

"The fear in a heartbeat…" She began to hear a thump of a heart somewhere nearby.

'Wait… I thought we didn't-' Her thought was cut off by a shriek from Demyx being knocked over by the tentacles.

"The darkness inside…" she continued, seeing her veins glow red with thick black, glowing outlines, her eyes taking on the same appearance. The flame circle whirled around her, creating a warm wind which blew through her hair wildly.

"Pyro's power, fueled by the dark side!"

It was as if a dynamite had been ignited. A burst of red, orange, and yellow shone around the Nobody, gathering the other's attention.

As if on cue, a giant slime creature emerged from the ground, violet eyes protruding from its head, four of them. It opened its mouth, omitting the high screech they'd heard earlier.

Rexial's eyes narrowed as she faced it.

'_**You have the power, fresh in your veins. You can defeat anything'**_

"I can defeat anything." Rexial repeated. She smirked, veins glowing, as two fangs appeared from the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Two words...**

**EPIC CLIFFHANGER :3**

**Reviews pwease? ^-^**


	13. Of Pyros and Berserkers

**So, here is another chapter of Pyrofuric Berserk. **

**_PyroScoripion:_ I don't either but, it ended up beasty that way. And sorry for the late update. Don't hurt me! ((runs and hides))**

_**Axel's-Wife:**_** Yes, and here ya go Tsuin ((late yes, but here lol))**

**Please read and review. I love feedback. ((OmNomNomNom))**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Of Pyros and Berserkers**

Tryxel exited the darkened portal and looked around. It seemed to be a village, yet it was blocked in to where you could see no sunlight.

She wandered down the cobblestone path looking about at the various tall buildings. She was in an alleyway, that much she knew.

A small, black, yellow-eyed creature popped up in her way.

"Ugh, you guys are here too?" she said, making to summon up her lame wooden stick, but, it felt heavier than usual.

"Huh?" She looked over to her hand in confusion, noticing a violin, in the other hand, a bow. She sweat dropped at the instrument. "What is this supposed to do?"

The tiny heartless jumped up and bit her shoulder, which did in fact sting.

"Ow! Little bastard!" she shouted. Her hands practically started moving on their own. The violin went under her chin, bow resting lightly on the strings. A high-pitched E note rang out, beautifully, which drew in the heartless.

"Ah! Go away!"

Just as Tryxel uttered the words, music notes floated from the violin, hitting the heartless and exploding into dark orbs, which caused it to disintegrate.

Tryxel blinked twice then glanced back and forth from the violin to the spot where the creature had been.

"What… the…"

* * *

"_**Fuck!"**_ a brunette boy shouted, surrounded by various heartless. "Where did all of these come from?"

He braced himself in the middle of them, holding on to his Keyblade tightly. Slashing wildly, he finally got rid of them all within a few minutes. He panted and plopped to the ground tiredly.

As he rested against a cool, brick building, he began to hear music. Sweet, soft music coming from….

"The alley…" he whispered, using his hands to push up from the ground.

He followed the direction of the music, the very enchanting music that he couldn't help but go find. Even if it wasn't so attracting, it was in his nature to investigate.

After all, he _was_ the chosen Keyblade wielder.

* * *

Rexial felt power surging through her body. She felt the fire burning through her veins in such an intoxicating way. She looked up at the slime beast that was breathing down on her menacingly.

"I hope you don't think I'm afraid.~" she sang in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Because, you'd be sadly, _sadly_ mistaken."

As she said this, she held her arms out without her full control. A fiery glow of a long object appeared in her hands, filling in as a steel katana with a red and black handle.

The group of Nobodies looked to her in total shock as the slime crept up on her, ready to attack, but she slashed at its tentacle like arm right as it swung.

The creature roared out and swiped at her with the other arm. Tiny slime balls emerged from the monster, spiting an acidic substance at Rexial.

"It had babies!" Demyx shouted.

"Huh?" Rexial turned around just in time to stab a string of slime balls with her katana.

Rexial glared and the creature and sped towards it, running up the side. Once she reached the top, the slime threw its head back, swallowing her whole.

"REXIAL!" Axel yelled, pulling at the slimy restraints.

"What do we do?" Marluxia yelled. They were all weakened by the possessed slime. Rexial was the only one.

Axel's eyes narrowed viciously.

"No." he mumbled through his teeth.

He flexed his arms as hard as he could, summoning up his chakrams in the process. The slime melted away at the high heat his body was generating.

Finally free, he threw a chakram toward the base of the creature, successfully pinning it down.

"Axel! Be careful!" Roxas called out. Axel looked back at him with a smirk.

"Careful? That's just not in my vocabulary." he stated.

He went up to the slime the same way Rexial had done, except he plunged straight through the _middle_ of it.

"Whoa!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Axel…" Zexion said in a near whisper.

All was silent for a while as everyone stared helplessly in shock and anticipation. A slow, steady rumble grew from somewhere in the area. Everyone seemed to get a little antsy except for Zexion who watched with a hint of a smile.

Suddenly, a reddish-orange glow came from inside the monster. It grew brighter and brighter, the rumbling growing stronger.

An explosion, so big that all was seen was white, erupted from the creature. Black, shadowy figures of Axel and Rexial were seen in the middle of it all.

Everyone was free. The explosion settled down. The two headed back to where everyone else was.

"Is everyone alright?" Rexial asked.

"Rox, your leg…" Axel said, hovering next to Roxas. Other than him, everyone else was unharmed.

'_**She is safe, for now.'**_ A random voice said, this time they all heard it.

'_**Go to Traverse Town, before it becomes unsafe.'**_

"Traverse…." Riku said, letting it trail off. He suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"What the.." Rexial started but Demyx interrupted.

"Don't worry about him, he's a meanie." He said with a half-smile.

"Do you think we have time to do something for Roxas?" Axel asked. Rexial glared at the blonde for a moment then sighed.

"I suppose. But we have to hurry." She responded.

"Right!" Axel said, picking up Roxas.

They portaled back to the castle to get Roxas some help, just before the real rescue began.

* * *

Tryxel played in the semi-darkness of the town with a softness and grace that made even her sleepy.

A brunette stood near a wall, peaking around it, to watch her play. The sound was so enchanting.

Once she finished, she bowed to no one in particular, startled when she heard clapping.

"That was really good." The boy said, stepping out from his hiding place. "I usually don't like the classic stuff, but you pulled it off."

Tryxel stared at him, still trying to figure out just who he was and where he came from. He extended his hand to her.

"I'm Sora! You are?" he asked cheerfully.

"Tryxel…" she responded, summoning out her weapon.

"Whoa! Wait! You're one of them!" Sora shouted, retreating and summoning his Keyblade. Tryxel sighed dramatically.

"This 'one of them' mess is really getting old. I am my own person. Jeez, I didn't know this little group was _so_ bad." She said, starting to walk off. Sora stared for while before running after her.

"Wait, you're, you're not gonna attack me?" he asked. Tryxel shook her head.

"I don't see a point. You're just a guy." She stated, monotone.

"I have a _Keyblade_." He said as if it were obvious, with a slight offense.

"My apologizes. Just a guy with a key. A nice key, but, hey, I've got a nice violin. Big whoop." She turned to leave again.

"WAIT! So, I, you… I'm so confused. How did you end up with them? Did they not telling you anything?" he asked.

"I was… I'm not telling you anything. You don't trust me apparently so why would I trust you. Hey!" Tryxel turned to look at Sora with realization.

"That guy, he said we were after his best friend, maybe he meant you…" she said, looking off in thought.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. "Pale guy? Silver hair, aqua eyes… that guy?" he asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Bastard kidnapped me." Tryxel answered.

"Kidnapped? Why would he…"

An odd swirling sound broke their conversation as a figure appeared, fading into the silver haired boy they spoke of.

"Riku! Where were you?" Sora called to him. He ignored the brunette's words and pulled the boy behind him defensively.

"You stay away from him. I was a fool before, but I won't let him fight alone, not anymore." He said, venomously to the girl.

"What do you mean, Riku. I haven't touched him. Didn't even think of it. _You_, on the other hand…" she started.

Riku summoned his weapon, Soul Eater.

"What are you gonna do? Try to stop me? Go ahead." Riku smirked smugly. That was all Tryxel needed.

"Tryxel, Riku, stop!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. Riku swung his weapon but Tryxel disappeared, reappearing right behind him but this time, she was a shadow. Orange cat-like eyes glowed as she smirked, revealing sharp teeth.

Sora backed up, frightened and confused.

Beautiful notes rang through the air, leaving a glittery orange, black, and silver ring swirling around Riku. After a full circle formed, it pulled in quickly, squeezing him like a snake.

Sora didn't know whether to help his best friend, or not. Tryxel didn't seem bad, and Riku egged her on, but this was… abnormal.

Riku gasped for air as the shadow played delightfully in a medium tone. He squirmed until he broke free, slashing at the notes of death. He turned to hit her but she flew up above him.

"Riku, Riku. You are no match for me." She said. Her voice was completely different. It was high and sweet, but matched with a low growl as well.

Sora and Riku looked up at her in disbelief.

"What, how?" Sora stuttered.

"I told you, she's evil." Riku said. At that, the girl lifted him up to her level through telekinesis. The entire area became swallowed with darkness. Once he was face-to-face with her, she smirked and sent him flying, quickly reappearing above him.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt Sora." She said, voice losing the growl.

"You just attacked me. How can I believe you?" he gasped out.

"YOU attacked ME. And you doubted me from the beginning. You got on my bad side." She said, floating down to ground level. The darkness faded and Sora rushed over.

"I'll go now. I've done enough here." Tryxel said, opening a portal.

"I understand when I'm not welcome. Goodbye." She said, stepping through the portal.

Riku stood up to brush himself off as Sora stared at the fading portal.

This girl…

Maybe she wasn't all bad.


	14. Straight Circles

**Chapter 14: Straight Circles**

The group of Rexial, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia portaled back to the castle, Axel not far behind carrying Roxas.

"Let's take him to Vexen. I'm sure he has casts or something in that lab of his." Demyx suggested.

They all headed through the Gray Area to get to Vexen's lab, seeing Saix standing there near the window as usual.

"What has happened to him?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"We were attacked. Snapped his ankle I believe." Axel stated firmly, still set on getting to his destination.

"Where is the girl?" he asked, glancing about the group, "the Superior will not be pleased…"

Axel ignored him and kept walking, Zexion and Marluxia not far behind. Demyx and Rexial exchanged glances, Demyx looking worried.

"We'll find her. I'm not going to let my Tsuin stay out there alone for much longer." Rexial said, turning to follow the others. Demyx continued to watch Saix as he watched Rexial walk off. He looked suddenly to Demyx who gulped and ran off to catch up.

* * *

Axel approached a door reading 'Do Not Enter This Lab'. He kicked the door opened, startling the focused scientist.

"Gah! Axel! My experiment! You'd better be glad this isn't acidic for-"

"Shut it. Jeez it's freezing in here… Roxas, help him. I think he's got a broken ankle." He told Vexen, settling the mentioned blonde down on a table.

Vexen glared at the fire element before advancing toward them, causing Axel to retreat ever so slightly.

"Let's see here…" Vexen said to himself, grabbing Roxas' ankle causing him to shriek. "Ah yes. It is broken."

"Well no shit!" Axel exclaimed, patting Roxas' back soothingly.

"Hmm.." Vexen trailed off, searching for something in a nearby cabinet.

Rexial stepped into the room only to jump back from the bitter cold. Zexion stood curiously in the doorway as Demyx slowly peaked into the room.

"Here it is!" Vexen pulled out a bottle of something green, a potion, and headed back to Roxas. "This will hurt he warned."

"Wha-?" Roxas started but was quickly cut off by Vexen snapping his bone back into place. He gasped inward, feeling kind of sick.

"Here, drink this potion." He handed him the bottle. Roxas nodded with tears brimming his eyes and began gulping down the liquid.

"Does anyone know how to summon a Cure?" Vexen asked. Everyone hesitantly nodded. "Alright then, Roxas you are not allowed to walk on that ankle until it heals."

"When will that be?" Roxas asked, weakly.

"About a week or so. With the potions. Plus we heal faster than normal but, that you knew already." Vexen said.

"Alright we should get going then. You want to be carried to your room?" Axel asked Roxas. The blonde shot a look at Rexial then turned back to Axel nodding to be picked up.

"Be right back Rex." Axel added as he headed out the door.

"Hmm. Yes because none of us are here." Zexion said blankly with a hint of a smirk. Rexial knew he was kidding, unlike Roxas would have been.

"Where did Marly go?" Demyx asked innocently.

The three looked around, noticing the pink haired one missing.

"Probably tending to his garden." Zexion suggested.

Axel came back to where the others were still gathered.

"Yo. What are we all deep in thought about?" he asked, seeing the others in full concentration.

"Marly's gone missing." Demyx stated.

"Eh, probably just in his garden. Come on, we have to go find Tryx. Can't leave her lost out in some world." Axel stated, opening a portal. Rexial and Zexion hurried to leave and Demyx lagged behind a bit before following along.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling.

* * *

Riku and Sora walked down an alleyway looking for the gummi ship station.

"Hey Riku? Do you really think Tryxel is bad?" Sora asked turning his gaze toward his friend.

"She's one of them. Of course she is." Riku responded with a stern face. Sora sighed and looked to the ground.

"You know, what she was saying is most likely a lie. Ever since they somehow came back to life, they have been after you with twice the determination."

"Axel wasn't like that. He helped me…" Sora mumbled.

"Ugh, Sora! Roxas was a part of you then! Once you let him get out, all of this restarted! You're too easily manipulated, which is why I have to keep close eye on you." Riku wnet on, voice lowering to a near whisper.

Sora nodded then smiled up at Riku, although somewhat sadly.

"Yes, and for that, I thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." he said.

Riku gasped, shocked by the response but turned his head and nodded, continuing to walk on.

"Hey! Don't walk off like that!" Sora exclaimed and followed him the rest of the way down the alley.

* * *

"This is it…." Axel said once they arrived in Traverse Town.

"Looks deserted…" Rexial stated, looking around then walking forward. She turned to the other three. "Maybe we should split up, cover more ground to find her faster.

Axel smirked at her determination.

"I agree. How about I go with Rex. Zex and Dem don't mind pairing up, right?" he added, stepping to Rexial's side. Demyx giggled while Zexion shook his head with a smirk.

"No, we don't mind." Demyx said between giggles.

"Wouldn't want to separate you two." Zexion added, turning and waving Demyx to follow.

Rexial and Axel both blushed, extremely visible due to their already high body temperatures.

"Um, uh, so, that way?" Axel stuttered, pointing in a random direction.

"Uh huh." Rexial nodded, still blushing.

* * *

Tryxel stepped through the portal, again having no idea where it would lead.

She looked around to see cherry blossom petals floating everywhere. Actually cherry blossom trees were seen for miles. The grass was an off white and the sky was pale pink, a few shades lighter than the cherry blossoms.

Tryxel stood in awe as a soft breeze blew through her hair.

"Hey." a voice said. Soft, yet masculine.

Tryxel turned around to see a blone with green eyes. He looked kind of like Roxas, but with a more blank, sleepy expression.

"Who are you?" Tryxel asked suspiciously, ready to summon her violin.

"Keiichi." he said slowly. "As for you?"

"Tryxel." she responded. 'Why am I telling everyone my name so freely?' she thought to herself.

"You are not from this world." He observed, eyeing Tryxel."No… can you tell me where I am?" Tryxel asked. Obviously he didn't think she was evil, whoever he was."This is Tenshii No Sakura Yume." he started in the same slow, bored, even tone. Tryxel began to think that was just his way of speaking. "Not many people happen to come here. I don't even believe people know it exists."

Tryxel couldn't tell if he was saddened by this or not. Another breeze blew by leaving a clean scent in the air.

"Come along. I will show you more of my village." Keiichi said, extending his hand from a long sleeve. Tryxel was just now noticing the white kimono he wore making him look all the more pure.

She hesitantly took his hand and it stung. She hissed and drew back her hand quickly. Keiichi's face held a flash of confusion.

"What is the matter? Has something displeased you?" he asked, voice still soft and emotionless.

"Uh, yea… lead the way…" Tryxel said, staring at her hands. Keiichi studied her for a moment before turning around.

"The village is this way. You follow." he said, beginning to walk.

Tryxel looked up at him, his figure now emitting a bright light which made her wince. What is this boy?

She started to follow him into his village, squinting along the way.


	15. Uncovered Secrets

**Before you read this, I will warn that I put the Japanese sentences together myself.**

**I am pretty sure that the structure is incorrect but, oh well...**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Uncovered Secrets

"I really don't think she's here anymore…" Demyx whined. Zexion winced at the sound.

The blonde had been whining the entire time they looked on their side of town and it was becoming quite annoying.

"We're almost done searching. Besides, Axel and Rexial may have found her already." Zexion said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Why couldn't the Superior have just gotten us all cell phones?" Demyx pouted.

"Because, dolt, that cost munny. A whole hell of a lot of munny to provide and keep service of 15 cell phones." Zexion shot at him.

15.

Tryxel.

"Ugh…" he groaned. Zexion rarely ever groaned. "Come on. Let's go back to the other side of the town. Maybe Axel and Rexial have more luck."

Demyx nodded and they headed back to where they had came from.

* * *

A small village of tents were visible just below a tall hill the two stood upon. Keichii cast a glance back at Tryxel to make sure she was following, not really noticing the girl's discomfort.

Just a few more feet and they were at a pale blue tent, decorated with cherry blossom petals and crème colored seashells.

"Here is my dwelling. Please do come inside." Keichii said with a bow. Tryxel blushed slightly at the gesture then ventured into the tent.

It was quite a large tent from what you'd expect looking on the outside. A small girl with a pale complexion and blonde hair like Keichii's sat on the ground playing with a poorly made rag doll.

"Basho bokutachi no hahaoya desu?" Keichii spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Soto. Sore wa ni iku ame." she replied in the same bored, soft tone. She looked up to Tryxel revealing wide green eyes.

"Konbanwa. Genki desu ka?" she spoke. Tryxel opened her mouth and shut it in confusion, having no idea what the child had said.

"Kanojo wa nihongo wakatte inai, Yasuo." Keichii said to the girl then turning to Tryxel. "My apologies. My family speaks only Japanese. That is except for our father. Come with me, it will rain soon. We must prepare."

Tryxel took another look at Yasuo.

'Our father' she thought in her head. She could see the resemblance, and the girl looked so frail.

Out of nowhere, a bright light began radiating from her body. Tyrxel gasped in pain from the brightness hitting her eyes before rushing to follow the blonde boy.

* * *

"Tryxel!" Rexial called.

"Tryx!" Axel joined in.

"Axel… we've searched this entire half. The voice said she'd be here." Rexial said, worry all over her face.

"Yeah. Do you suppose the voice was a distraction? Just to get us off track. Whoever, whatever it was." Axel scratched his head.

"That or Zexion and Dem found her." Rexial suggested.

"Let's go check with them." Axel agreed.

They wandered back to the area from where they came to see Demyx and Zexion doing the same thing, with no Tryxel.

"You haven't found her either?" Rexial asked sadly. The two shook their heads in almost shame.

"Maybe whoever told us she was here just did it to distract us from where she really was." Demyx suggested.

"That's what I thought!" Axel exclaimed, nodding.

"Where could she possibly be?" Rexial asked quietly.

"For once, I have no valid ideas. She is fairly new to the group. She is just now learning as you are Rexial. This could potentially be very dangerous. A difficult journey." Zexion stated.

The other three stared at him in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked deadpanned. There was a brief silence before Demyx opened his mouth.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say, that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

* * *

Chains clinked together in the poorly lit room.

A pink strand of hair was being twirled around in slightly calloused hands.

He was very glad that the Superior allowed him to do this without much questioning. To be expected when you're second in command.

"Please! I don't know where she is! I was stuck with the rest of them! The guy who had her said she ran away from him as well!" Marluxia pleaded with Saix.

"What have you done with her?" he yelled, summoning Claymore. "You MUST know SOMETHING. I did not want to resort to this."

"Why do you need to find her so badly anyway? She's just another member!" Marluxia shouted back then winced immediately. He opened one violet eye to see Saix simply standing there.

"Just another member? Ha. If you say so." Saix responded, slipping into a black portal, leaving Marluxia chained in the dark.

If Marluxia was going to let her get abducted and the others aren't going to find her, then he'd have to go search for himself.

She was too new.

Didn't know much of other worlds.

Didn't know of the lifestyle of the Organization.

No matter how wrong he went about getting to her…

He couldn't allow his sister to be in anymore danger.

* * *

**So, for the Japanese parts:**

**"Where is our mother?"**

**"Outside. It is going to rain."**

**"Good evening. How are you?"**

**"She doesn't speak japanese, Yasuo."**

**ANYWAY-**

**Review! Please? ((pouts))**


	16. What Does This Mean?

**Chapter 16: What Does This Mean?**

It had begun to storm fairly quickly after Keichii's sister mentioned it. Tryxel had helped with the tent covering right before a clap of thunder roared out.

Tryxel glanced up at the sky wearily. Something told her to portal out of the town and fast.

'I can't just leave them abruptly.' she hissed back at the thought in her head. Then again, why couldn't she?

Lightening struck and the first droplets sprinkled down from the sky, emitting a bright shine.

Tryxel looked on curiously. Why would rain glitter so?

A rain drop touched the girl's skin and a sizzling sound could be heard.

She gasped, flinching away as another drop burnt her.

"Junsuina Ame, Keichii!" Yasuo said, pulling happily at her older brother. Keichii smiled and turned to Tryxel for translation.

"Pure rain. It is the holiest blessing to us angels." he said.

'Angels. _Angels_.' The word rang through Tryxel's head. The creatures of pure, concentrated light.

Tryxel backed up, no longer noticing the irritating droplets.

'Should I feel… feel fear?' Tryxel thought. She opened a portal and stepped through it quickly, hoping with all she had that it'd lead to the castle this time.

* * *

"Superior, I request to go out and find number XV." Saix said as he entered Xemnas' office.

"We already have members out to find her. Your services are not necessary-" Xemnas started.

"YES… they are, Superior." Saix growled out then calmed, "personal reasoning is behind this."

Xemnas raised one eyebrow and Saix sighed, knowing he'd taken it wrong.

"Personal, huh? Care to explain." No. 1 asked in amusement.

"I… I cannot explain at the moment. But trust, it is not as you think." Saix replied.

Xemnas studied his face for awhile which of course displayed no emotion. He sighed.

"You never gave me a reason not to believe you… Go ahead." Xemnas responded finally.

"Thank you, Superior. I will explain myself at a later time." No. 7 bowed to him.

"Yes, yes. Go on." Xemnas said, turning around in his spin chair. The blue-haired man turned to walk off.

"Oh, and Saix?" he started, Saix paused to listen, "Enough with the formalities."

There was a brief pause as Saix opened a portal and smirked.

"As you wish, Xemnas."

* * *

The four wandered around the buildings of Twilight Town, staying hidden under Zexion's illusions.

"Guys, she isn't here." Rexial said sadly. Demyx threw up his hands in an 'I told you so' matter. Rexial glared at him and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's getting dark, we need to report in. And check on Roxas." Axel said.

The others agreed and they all headed back to the castle.

* * *

Saix exited his portal in a place none of the rest of the Organization thought possible…

The Moon.

Here, his true form was revealed. No hiding.

A blue furred wolf, slightly bigger than the size of a human. Eyes turned completely yellow as the moon glowed underneath his paws.

His every hidden power was awakened.

On the moon, he was better than even Xemnas.

Yes, this is where he'd complete the task.

* * *

Axel took the normal way to get to the small blonde's room.

He walked on whistling to himself before his super sensitive ears picked up on a sound.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Chains?

Then a muffled scream was heard.

Axel was intrigued and began trying to follow the noise.

He found a hole that looked as if a dog had dug it up in the yard for its bone.

Axel stared at it curiously.

_**Clink! Clink! **_

That was definitely the source of the odd noise. Axel glanced around, making sure no one saw him then snapped his fingers creating a small flame serving as candle light.

His footsteps were loud in the echo of the room.

"Unless you're freeing me, go away you demented wolf freak. I don't understand what you- Axel!' Marluxia yelled in relief upon seeing the redhead.

"Whoa. Wolf freak?" Axel asked, walking over to him.

"S-Saix. I don't know what his problem is. He tied me up down here and went all, borderline berserk on me." he explained then looked Axel in the eye with seriousness, "He's looking for Tryxel."

Axel looked taken aback.

"He did all of this for Tryxel?" he asked, trying to think it over. Marluxia nodded.

"A little help, please? I've been down here for hours."

Axel unchained Marluxia, still lost in thought.

"So that's where you disappeared to. Why would he do this for her?" he thought out loud.

"He accused me of getting rid of her on purpose. I wouldn't gain anything from that." Marluxia commented just as confused.

"Let's get out of this creep hole." Axel said suddenly. They climbed out of the dungeon and Axel led the way back to the main corridor.

"I didn't even know this area existed. How did you find me?" Marluxia asked, brushing himself off. Axel shrugged.

"Heard you. Sensitive ears." he replied. "Hey, will you be okay? Not still freaked out or anything? I gotta go check on Roxy."

"Go ahead, I have to tend my garden… and avoid Saix" the pink-haired male mumbled as he headed toward the garden area.

Axel headed up to Roxas' room and knocked lightly at the door.

"Hey Roxy? You awake?"

No response.

"Roxas?" the redhead repeated in confusion before pushing the door opened.

The small blonde was not in his bed.

Axel stepped in the room even more confused.

His shoes and cloak was missing as well.

Where could he have gone if he was injured?

* * *

The portal had an odd sparkle to it.

The last two were a zap of complete darkness, but Tryxel was trapped in a dark, sparkly elevator.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back. The air around her was being sucked away. Her first instinct was to panic. She tried to run forward but it was no use.

* * *

It was a struggle, he could feel the strain.

'Good to know you won't let go easy.' Saix thought in his head.

It was a fortunate strike of luck that Tryxel just happened to be mid-portal so that he could bring her to him in the least noticeable way.

She appeared before him, the shadow of an graceful cat with orange eyes.

She jumped back in shock before looking at her own paws in disbelief. Looking back up slowly, she studied his face.

"S-Saix?" she stuttered out. He couldn't help the smile.

"You catch on fast." he said in an amused tone.

"Why are you… a wolf?" she shuddered at the word, recalling what happened only a few months ago. "Are we on the moon?" she asked wide-eyed. Saix nodded.

"This is not of importance. There is something I should tell you." he stated seriously. Tryxel looked up at him to continue.

"A few months ago, you were murdered, you and your friend." he said.

"Yes, I know this. Can I not be reminded of that horrible day?" Tryxel rolled her eyes, prepared to not listen anymore.

"It was me." he blurted out, knowing somehow, she'd shut him out if he didn't get to the point.

Her head snapped up to him. Eyes filled with confusion and panic.

"You _what?_" She tried to yell, but could barely manage her voice about a whisper.

"I have good reason behind this. We needed more members and-"

"So you _brutally murdered_ me?" She was yelling now. In a rage that was nearly uncontrollable.

"I-I was tired of living without being able to protect my little sister. I didn't know what to do. It was the only way." he said, looking to the ground.

"Your sister? Rex didn't have-" Tryxel started.

"No, you are my sister." Saix clarified.

There was a long pause as Tryxel stared at him.

"That's impossible. I don't have an older brother." she said. Attempting to open a portal with her paw.

"Only I can open portals here. And you are." Tryxel opened her mouth but Saix interrupted.

"Let me explain. Seven years before you were born, I was. Isa Sobouna born July 7, 1987 to April and Ani Sobouna. One day, I was playing outside at night. Snuck out while mom was out somewhere and grandma was asleep.

I decided to wander out into the woods. I saw flashes of yellow, which intrigued me. It was a wolf cub. I played with it, like any naïve five-year-old might."

Tryxel listened intently as his wolf form paced in the moon's atmosphere.

"The cub's parents came. They were to happy about a human messing with their cub….. I was mauled, but never found."

"I, I don't understand. What, how did you know about me?" the cat-girl asked in wonder.

"I wandered the world alone. I woke up far from home, once I found it, you were born. I-I didn't want to intrude on the new family and have to explain myself. Ha. Your father was even there at the time." Saix responded, seeming to stare into the distance.

"Xemnas found me about a year later, but I still came by to check up on you. I saw how you were treated, I just wanted to take you away but…" he closed his eyes in order to calm himself, "When Xemnas sent me to find new members, I knew what I had to do. Your friend would have been a witness, she had to come too."

Tryxel took in everything he told her.

It was true.

It had to be.

Her mother, April, had told her about a man before her father. The man's name was Ani. Her mother also told her about a child before her, but blamed his ( or her) absence on abortion.

And now she was told this.

Everything around her went black.

It was all too much to handle.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Tis my motivation to write faster.**

**Better yet, I wish someone would explain the secret to getting reviews.**

**Good or bad, I want feedback.**

**Outtie til the next chapter!**


	17. Just When You Thought It Was Okay

**Chapter 17: Just When You Thought It Was Okay**

Rexial laid back in her bed and closed her eyes.

She hadn't had much sleep or rest in nearly two days from all that was going on. She sighed in contentment before a sudden prickly sensation went through her.

"Tsuin?" she questioned, opening one eye. She lay there for awhile before getting up and going through her bathroom door. It was joint to Tryxel's room.

She slowly opened the door and peaked in to see her hugging her pillow, clearly having a moment.

"TSUIN!" Rexial squealed and attacked the unsuspecting girl.

Tryxel screamed before realizing who was clinging to her.

"Tsuinnn!" she yelled back.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" Rexial asked.

"I've been to hell and back! I was so lost!" Tryxel replied in mock dispair.

"At least you're back and well." Rexial said and Tryxel nodded.

"I suppose I should tell the others I've found my way back before I pass out. So tired."

The two girls walked out of the room immediately attacked by Marluxia.

"Oh thank GOODNESS you're back!" he yelled dramatically, squeezing the black haired girl. "You don't know how worried I was! I though you'd died or something! It would have been MY fault!"

"Marluxia? Uh, can't really… breath." Tryxel forced out between breaths.

"Oh sorry." the pink haired man let go, still looking relieved. "But you're back! This is amazing."

"Hey, has anyone seen-" the redhead walked into the corridor scratching his head and stopped short. "Tryx! Hey! You made it back in one piece!" Axel said happily.

"Yea, got lost but, I made it." she responded with a smile, especially after noticing her Tsuin's blush once he entered the room.

"This is great." Axel smiled then turned his head slightly to the side. "One returns and another goes missing. Man oh man. Kingdom Hearts can we get a break?"

"Axel, what are you mumbling?" the curly haired girl asked. Axel turned back quickly.

"Oh nothing. Just that Roxas confusion." he answered casually with a shrug.

"Roxas?" Marluxia asked.

"Kidnapped?" Tryxel asked for confirmation.

"Well, he broke his ankle. He couldn't just get up and leave so yep, kidnapped." Axel responded while nodding.

"Great. Now what. I do not feel like hunting. He'll find his way back." Rexial waved it off.

"Rex! How nice." Tryxel giggled as Rexial shrugged.

"We have to find him Rex." Axel said in a near whine, expression almost hurt.

"I was just kidding." Rexial mumbled.

"Maybe Vexen took him to analyze his ankle. I'll go check." Marluxia said, portalling out of the hallway.

"I better go tell the others I'm back." Tryxel said, beginning to walk off.

"Don't forget to report to Xemnas." Rexial called after her.

* * *

He stood in the center of the Dark City.

Rain poured down all over him as he stood there, staring blankly ahead.

He was so confused.

So, so confused.

What was he doing outside?

A great pain flashed through his head.

He screamed out, clutching both sides of his head, slumping to the ground.

Something was wrong with him.

Then again, when wasn't there?

* * *

Rexial wandered into the kitchen area of the castle, peaking to make sure no one was in there.

The Superior had a strict rule about eating from the kitchen without permission. One so strict, it seemed that he didn't want anyone to eat at all.

But the newcomer didn't care. She was hungry and was going to get food. Rules or not.

"Hey Rexial."

Said girl spun around to see Roxas sitting at the kitchen table in the dim light.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposedly hurt? I knew you were faking…" Rexial said, opening the cupboard.

"Hey, I didn't fake anything. I just healed quicker than expected." the blonde responded, coming over to her.

Rexial ignored him until she reached up to the top shelf, beginning to feel uncomfortable by his presence.

"Could you like, leave please? Or sit back down?" she asked.

"Oooh. A polite girl…" Roxas wrapped an arm around her waist, "I like."

Rexial elbowed him in the side causing him to double over. The boy started to feel like he was burning.

"I've been around Axel _a lot_. You should've figured out that I _love _to be burned." he smirked.

Rexial glared, dropping her powers. Roxas' smirk only increased. The girl slapped him hard across the face and stormed out of the kitchen while Roxas just laughed like a manic.


	18. Ultimate Confusion

**Chapter 18: Ultimate Confusion**

Axel danced around his room to a song called 'Circle of Fire', having it turned up way too loud for the midnight hour.

He heard a door slam and paused in his movements. He turned off the stereo, peaked out of his room, and saw an outline walk into their room. Judging by the side, it was Demyx, Marluxia, or Roxas.

But Roxas was hurt, he can't walk around.

And someone just now heading to their room doesn't explain the slamming.

"Time for detective Axel." said guy mumbled as he crept out of his room.

He walked down the corridor and saw Roxas' door slightly opened.

He peaked in, seeing Roxas settle back into bed.

His eyes narrowed.

Wasn't he hurt? And if he was healed already, why hadn't he told anyone? Why hadn't he told him? Who slammed their fucking door?

He backed anyway, deciding to go back to his room, feeling very confused.

* * *

"Your mission today is to do recon in a new world that we have found a route to called Monstropolis. You will be attending with Number 12." Saix said to Rexial in his usual monotone.

Rexial groaned inwardly as she looked over at the waving blonde.

She threw a glare at Saix before heading over to her.

"Guess we're on recon together, huh? Well come along. Don't slow me down." Larxene said, turning and going through a portal.

Rexial mumbled under her breath before following along.

* * *

"Why can't we get a pool?" Demyx pouted, crossing his arms.

"Cause, little buddy, it'd be unfair." Xigbar answered.

Demyx gasped dramatically as Xigbar sighed.

"How is it unfair? Who DOESN'T enjoy a nice swim?" he exclaimed, quite offended.

"Axel, Larxene, hmm.. Rexial might not either. Fire, lightening, water, big no-no." Xigbar explained.

Demyx silently said 'oh' in realization.

"Still can buy us cell phones. No one is… uh… allergic to cell phones!" he said hopefully.

"Zexion is." Xigbar said and Demyx sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm going to Atlantis. I want to swim." Demyx said. "Bye-bye Xiggy!"

"See ya, little buddy." Xigbar answered. He summoned his Sharpshooters and started to polish them when he saw a movement.

"Roxas? Hey, kiddo, what are you doing sneaking around?" he asked rather loudly.

"SHHH!" Roxas put a finger to his lips to hush him and stumbled into the opened door of the older guy's room. "I wasn't sneaking around." he said, shutting the door. "Is Axel here?"

"As if. Looking all around, hushing me, and shutting my door is totally sneaking around. And no, is that who you're hiding from?" Xigbar asked, aiming a Sharpshooter at a bull's-eye.

"Yes and no. But you didn't see me today, remember that." Roxas said walking out of the room again.

"Whatever." Xigbar called as the blonde shut the door.

* * *

"Eww. Look, they're all so ugly!" Larxene said loudly from their hiding place behind a building.

"Yeah, could you be a little louder. I'm not sure you drew enough attention to us." Rexial snapped.

Larxene rolled her eyes and went to look around in a nearby area.

"Why are so many people out? This was a bad time to do this." Rexial commented.

"Maybe we should just go out there. Screw them." Larxene responded, heading out into the street.

"No! Ugh… this is why she doesn't do recon." Rexial said to herself going the other way. "Always has to go and AH!"

The girl jumped back, falling onto the ground.

"Rexy~!" Axel grabbed her, pulling her up and dusting her off. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"W-what are you doing here, Axel?" Rexial asked while regaining her composure.

"I, uh, I don't know." he said. Rexial could've sworn she saw a slight blush come across his face before he turned away.

"So, did you get sent alone?" he asked. Rexial glanced back, not seeing Larxene anywhere in sight.

"Well, I was with Larxene, but she decided to walk out into the crowd." she responded.

"Ugh, the whole point of recon is to not be seen. I swear, that girl…" Axel said, shaking his head. "Well, I could help?" he offered.

Rexial nodded and they started going in the opposite direction of the monsters.

* * *

They searched the area, leaving out the parts where everyone was living out their busy day and went back to the castle.

"Where is Number 12?" Saix questioned.

"She walked off, into a crowd of people, well, uh, monsters." Rexial answered.

Saix made several curses to the Kingdom Heart then looked at Axel.

"Were you accompanying her?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I was just dropping by and-" Axel started, scratching his head.

"Axel, you had a mission of your own. You were not to have visited Monstropolis despite who you wanted to be with. You know that is not how things work around here, keep your head on the goals." Saix lectured. "That is all."

Axel glared at the blunette before turning and sulking off. Rexial followed him, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, don't be upset. I should have sent you off." she said, placing a hand to his shoulder, which was kind of high up.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." he smiled back at her.

A small distance away, they heard a shrill voice.

"Ugh! Those, those _creatures_. They _slimed me_!" Larxene yelled, running around to complain.

Axel and Rexial laughed hysterically as they heard Saix utter:

"That is what happens when you do not obey the rules, Number 12."

* * *

**The only expanation I have for this sucky chapter, is that it was a filler chapter...**

**Review**


	19. Operation: E'N'D'I'T

**Chapter 19: Operation: E.N.D.I.T**

"So… you like Rexial too?" the dirty blonde asked the golden blonde. Roxas glared slightly.

"What do you mean by too?" he asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious that Axel has a thing for her…" Demyx trailed off.

That's all he needed to hear.

Of course he did. And Rexial didn't seem to shy away from Axel either.

No, this couldn't do. Not at all.

He had to do something about it.

* * *

"Zexy~!"

Said slate-haired boy quickly retreated back into the library putting up an illusion that showed he wasn't there.

Tryxel walked into the library, looked right at him, and sighed.

"Zexion, why are you hiding from me?" she said. She reached out and touched him, breaking his illusion. He grunted in frustration.

"You are an evil entity. There is no way-" he started until Tryxel put a finger to his lips.

"The Superior wants to see you and me… you and I." she corrected herself which caused him to fight back a smile.

"May I ask why this was requested?" Zexion asked. Tryxel shrugged and lead the way to Xemnas' office.

* * *

Roxas glanced around the room.

It had been decorated in flames and whatnot. Almost like Axel's room.

He snorted at that.

Maybe their bond was only to the point of their like abilities?

Nobodies can't feel anyway.

But, he felt it.

Jealousy.

The door opened and he didn't know if he should portal out or not. He hadn't thought the brunette would come to her room so early in the day.

"Roxas?" she nearly yelled.

"Shhh! Please don't yell." He begged quietly.

"Why shouldn't I? You're snooping around in _my_ room!" she said, feeling hot all over.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything." Roxas said, stepping toward her. She backed away.

"If I didn't think you'd make a smart ass comment about it, I'd burn your ass." Rexial growled, eyes flashing red.

"Okay, yeah. You're scaring me. Look, I came here to apologize. About last night. I was wrong for all of that. I can only hope you'll forgive me." The blonde said quickly.

Rexial stared at him for awhile. He held out his hand for a truce.

"And why should I accept your apology? You've been a jackass since day one." The girl responded.

"We just got off on the wrong start. Axel's my best friend, I didn't want to be left out again." Roxas answered, hand still outstretched.

After a few minutes, he put his hand down.

"Fine.." he said, opening a portal to leave in a dejected manner.

"Ugh… wait." Rexial said. Roxas looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll forgive you. But, I still don't trust you..." she said. Roxas smiled.

"Good enough for me." He waved before leaving the room, smiling manically once safely in his own room.

* * *

"Number 6 and Number 15, I have a very important mission for the two of you." Xemnas said to the said members very seriously.

"It has been observed that you both harness a control over the shadows, and XV has some kind of power over illusions…"

Zexion glared slightly at the comment as Tryxel smiled in a mocking manner. Xemnas ignored them and continued on.

"There is a graveyard-"

"GRAVEYARD?" the two members exclaimed in excitement, cutting off the Superior. Zexion cleared his throat, immediately calming himself.

"Er, um, continue on, Superior. My apologies." He said. Tryxel kept smiling with excitement.

"… Very well. There is a graveyard…" he paused, waiting for anymore outburst, "in which needs investigating. However, I have specifically asked you two based on your powers. There are some, highly,** highly** victious heartless in this particular area."

"Just how vicious?" Tryxel asked.

"Vicious enough that even the strongest member was sent to the infirmary." Xemnas answered.

Zexion and Tryxel exchanged worried glances.

"So, you believe our shadow manipulation will get us through without harm?" the slate haired boy asked.

"And your ability with illusions, yes." The Superior confirmed.

"Superior, suppose Tryxel cannot create illusions? It will be all the more dangerous for her." Zexion pressed on.

"This is why you will train her to full ability. You are to head there two weeks from now. Understood?" the tone he used stated that everything was final.

"Yes, Superior." they chorused.

He dismissed them soon afterwards, giving them a few more details.

"Well, looks like I get to spend about a month with you." Tryxel said with a smile.

Zexion caught himself smiling back before quickly putting back on a blank expression.

"Come along, we have much training to do." he said, walking off. Tryxel just followed, shaking her head and laughing.

* * *

Roxas sat back on his bed, fully prepared to relax when he heard a noise.

He jumped up and looked around, seeing nothing but the swaying of his cloak.

His eyes narrowed. He got up to look around, it couldn't have been Rexial, right?

That's when his eyes skimmed over to his desk, journal missing from its usual place.

He panicked.

No one can have his journal.

If they did, his whole little operation would be ruined.


	20. Yeah, Just So You Know

**Chapter 20: Yeah, Just So You Know**

Knowledge is power.

Knowing more than someone thinks you know gives you an automatic advantage.

It gives you a sense of superiority.

You have something to dangle over someone's head, like your own little puppet.

What you decide to do with it, just depends on how you feel at the time.

And he knew.

He knew it all.

The question was: what would he do with his information.

* * *

Rexial sat in her room, summoning up fire balls, about the size of a golf ball.

There was a knock at her door which startled her, making the fire poof away.

She got up and opened the door a little to see who was there. Opening it fully to the fiery red hair she caught a glimpse of.

"Oh, hey Axy. What brings you here?" she asked cheerfully. Axel blushed at the nickname.

"I, uh, wanted to, uh. Hey, do you wanna go somewhere?" he stuttered. Rexial giggled a little, not sure why he was so nervous.

"Sure, where to?" she asked him, stepping out of her room.

"Uh, I, just, you'll see." he said, grabbing her hand. This time Rexial blushed as they exited through a dark portal.

* * *

It was warm with a slight breeze flowing through the palm trees.

The sand almost sparkled underneath the hot sun that beamed down brightly from the sky.

The clouds spread out across the sky, standing out against the blue.

The pair stood on a boardwalk nearby the sand and unbelievably clear blue water.

Rexial couldn't help but to squeal.

"This is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd agree. Since it's an off day and all, I thought we could just get into some hot weather." Axel smirked as he held his arms out in the sun.

"But, I don't have a swimsuit." Rexial observed staring at the water.

"Hmm, come with me." Axel said, taking her hand and leading her across the boardwalk.

They came across a store, the inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

"Welcome." a woman greeted, very tan with long wavy hair. Axel nodded in acknowledgement as something dawned on Rexial.

"Axel, are we in HAWAII?" the girl asked in excitement, almost unable to control her volume. The redhead smiled.

"Yep, Rexy. Welcome to Hawaii." he said, leading her to the female swimsuit section of the store. "Pick one. Anyone you like."

"But, they're, so expensive." Rexial said, not wanting to impose.

"Nonsense, come on, pick." he coaxed, picking up various swimsuits. "Oooh, this one's red."

Rexial blushed, turning the shade of the suit.

"Axel…" she whined, "that's a bikini." she pointed out.

"And this is Hawaii. The beach. I think it'll look great on you." Axel commented. "Besides, it has a like, dress thing if you're not comfortable walking around in it?"

Rexial analyzed the swimsuit. It was pretty cute The top tied around the neck and the bottoms had little bows on either side. It also came with a red wrap-around skirt. All of the items had black flames on them.

"Okay, I can't resist it." the brunette said, taking the swimsuit to look at it more closely.

"Great." Axel said, heading to the men's swimsuit section. He returned to Rexial before she even got to fully grasp he was gone, holding a pair of black swim trunks with red flames. "I saw it from over here." he explained.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the suits were purchased and the two had changed into them, leaving their belongings in a rented locker on the beach.

Rexial ran to the sand, feeling the warmth under her feet. She spun around a little, enjoying the sun. When she stopped, she noticed Axel staring at her.

He snapped out of it, shaking his head.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just, didn't know you had a belly ring." he said, fighting the urge to flick the tiny sparkling charm.

"Oh yeah, got it a little while back." she said, starting to blush from Axel's stares.

He looked from her, to the water, and back again.

"Well, last one in the water has to kiss Vexen." Axel said, running past Rexial.

"What? No fair!" she yelled, running after him, laughing the whole way.

* * *

The day had gone by perfectly.

They had swam and played in the sand from noon until sunset when they finally decided to go eat.

"Yo, I'm hungry." Axel said, grabbing his tummy which rumbled loudly. Rexial started at him then started laughing, Axel soon joining in himself.

"Yeah, me too but, you might need to eat more than I do." she teased.

The two decided to eat at an outdoor restaurant since the sunset was staring and it was still warm outside.

They ate at a table for two, somewhat secluded from everyone else.

It was silent for awhile as they both watched the sunset. The sun hadn't fully disappeared yet. Axel stopped eating, staring down at his plate.

"Rexial?" he said for said girl's attention.

Rexial looked up at him in full attention. He didn't usually use her full name.

"I, uh. I." he cleared his throat. "Where to begin… well, first of all, I considered this a date." he said.

Rexial paused, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, like, I mean, I, ugh." he sighed in frustration and looked up at her. "I like you, a lot, got it memorized?" he said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

"You're like, amazing to be around. And I, I just, feel like I have a heart with you." he finished his statement quietly, eyes casting down again.

There was silence for awhile. Rexial was in shock. After such an amazing day, Axel tells her this. She was overjoyed, but unsure how to react without squealing like a lovesick fan girl.

"I-I like you too, Axel." she stated finally.

Axel looked back up at her, eyes sparkling.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

Axel nearly jumped over the table to hug her.

"Oh my goodness. And here I thought you would reject my feelings." he said, seeming to gain a lot of confidence back. "So, what do you say, be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

"I'd love to." Rexial said with a smile.

It was an amazing day.

* * *

So much knowledge, but do you really care.

Not so much.

You know so much, and even in knowing, nothing stops you.

That's how you rise above.

That's how you get ahead.

Taking everything you know in consideration, will not always get you where you want to be in life.

So, we chose to do what we please, reguardless.

* * *

Roxas heard that Axel was out of the castle, and with Rexial.

He was not pleased at all.

Currently, he was rummaging around his room for his journal once again.

"Where the _fuck_ is it?" he yelled.

"What? This?"

Roxas spun around to see a tall redhead holding up his checker-printed journal. He gasped.

"Axel… you…" he started.

"Whatever Rox." Axel said, tossing the notebook to Roxas' bed. He turned to leave the dumbfounded blonde.

"Oh, and I told Rexial how I feel about her." he said. Roxas just glared at him. "She feels the same. Guess that makes us a couple."

"Axel, you bastard. Why would you-" Roxas yelled, but was cut off again by Axel turning to him with a smirk.

"Yeah, just so you know." he said then left the enraged boy's room.


	21. Rivalry

**Chapter 21: Rivalry**

Rocks flew up from the ground, flying around in the dust flowing through the air.

Sora coughed, struggling to see through the debris.

He didn't know where he had come from, but the giant Organization member simply walked up and attacked him right when Riku left.

"So, Keyblade Wielder, how tough are you? Really?" the man with auburn hair asked.

Sora glared up at him.

"I won't give up to you!" he yelled, throwing his Keyblade and hitting Lexaeus square in the face. He barely even blinked. The brunette growled in frustration.

Lexaeus stared at him, a slight smirk taking over his features. Soon, the ground rumbled causing Sora to stumble around.

The big man slammed his weapon to the ground, cracking the earth in the process. Sora dodged just in time before the ground swallowed him alive.

He ran at Lexaeus and swung his Keyblade, Lexaeus simply swept an arm out which successfully made the younger boy fly off to the side and land with a thud, along with a sickening crack sound.

He screamed out in pain as he met with the ground and lay there.

"Guess your time is up." Lexaeus said menacingly, going to stand over the boy.

"I beg to differ," a silver-haired boy stated, standing not too far behind Lexaeus.

"R-Riku." Sora stuttered out. Lexeaus turned around with a scowl.

"Y-You again?" he yelled.

Riku, he defeated him once under Xehanort's possession, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't happen again. But Lexaeus could not show this boy his fear.

"Take a step. Go ahead. I'll smash this worthless boy into oblivion." Lexaeus threatened, holding his Skysplitter high above Sora.

"And what will that do? Minus the fact that you'll fuck up one of your own members?" Riku said smugly. "I mean, with you just being in the same world as Sora has messed his brain up."

"You don't know that." Lexaeus answered, shaking his head.

"Oh I don't?" Riku asked with the same smug expression. "Where has Roxas been?"

"In the castle as usual." Lexaeus responded.

"Has he now? How about at night?" the silverette challenged.

"I assume sleeping. Of what relevance are your questions?" Lexaeus yelled, becoming angry.

"Hmm… I'm done here. See ya never, Big Guy?" Riku said turning away to leave.

"Wha-" was all Lexaeus got to say when Sora threw his Keyblade into Lexaeus head with a satisfying crack. Riku then summoned his Soul Eater to fly backwards, stabbing Lexaeus through the abdomen as he had before.

Lexaeus gasped, seeing the black swirl around him.

"Again?" he said in disbelief.

What a failure he was.

* * *

Dinner was quite awkward the next day in the Castle That Never Was.

Axel sat next to Rexial who was across from Roxas. The two glared at each other intensely.

Zexion and Tryxel were missing from the table altogether, no one had seen them all day.

Xigbar, Saix, Larxene, and Marluxia chuckled at Axel and Roxas while Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord ate quietly.

Xemnas surveyed the table with discontent.

"Where the _hell_ is Number 5, 6, 9, and 15?" his voice was eerily calm.

"No one has heard from them all day, Superior." Saix commented, quietly.

Xemnas growled.

"Whenever I try to have a decent family meal…" he grumbled, digging into his food.

"Hey, Rex, how about we go get dessert after this?" Axel asked, casually glancing over at Roxas for a brief moment.

"Sounds good." Rexial answered as Roxas started stabbing at his food.

"What's wrong, _Roxas_." Axel emphasized his whole name, "trying to make up for your loss of backstabbing?" he taunted, taking a bite out of his pork chop.

Rexial looked back and forth between them disapprovingly. She was slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Oh no, I think you've actually done enough for the both of us." Roxas spat back at him.

"You'll never win against me. I told you to never test it, you're too damn _ignorant_ to listen." Axel shrugged.

That did it.

Roxas lunged across the table at the redhead. Rexial jumped out of the way just in case they hit her.

Axel pushed Roxas off of him, throwing him into the table. Roxas hooked his leg out to trip Axel to the ground. Axel then grabbed Roxas' ankle, twisting it hard. Roxas whimpered and seemed to weaken.

"And another thing, about altering your healing, it's never really healed." Axel said.

"**ENOUGH!**" Xemnas yelled. "Number 8! Number 13! To my office, NOW!" he demanded, disappearing.

Axel scowled at Roxas and disappeared in a portal as well leaving Roxas to struggle to get up and summon one.

Once they were gone, all eyes landed on Rexial.

"What?" she asked, they all turned away and she got up to leave as well.


	22. I Don't Know Anymore

**Chapter 22: I Don't Know Anymore**

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose.

"XV, could you please stop repelling my illusions." He asked in a calm yet annoyed manner.

"I'm not trying too, I swear!" Tryxel said with full honesty.

Zexion sighed.

"I am not one for patience, this will never work… You're not going to that graveyard." He said.

"WHAT? Am too!" the girl said, indignantly.

"You'll get hurt, XV…" he said softly. She almost didn't hear what he said. She got closer to him and he backed away. She sighed.

"Oh, what do you care? I've been _trying_, Number 6, apparently that doesn't account for anything." She said, portalling out of the room.

Zexion cringed at the way she emphasized the word 'trying' and called him by his number. He was in no way, shape, or form dumb or slow.

He sighed again.

"Tryxel…" he whispered, following a portal in the path of her scent.

* * *

Demyx ran into the Gray Area.

"People! People! Someone, anyone! LISTEN!" he yelled in horrified excitement.

Saix, Larxene, and Xaldin were in the room at the time and turned their attention to the screaming blonde.

Demyx blushed at having the full focus.

"Uh, um, oh yeah! I was wandering through the castle, cause I haven't in forever, and I went to the Proof of Existance room cause the stones are really pretty, and then, then, and then, I was looking, and, and, LEXAEUS!" he exclaimed, frantically waving his arms around.

"… Excuse me, what?" Saix asked, tilting his head slightly.

"His stone! It turned red!" Demyx responded with much energy.

The three looked at each other, eyes wide.

"So, he… died… _again_?" Larxene asked, face laced with amusement.

"Should we tell the Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"I will do so. Everyone else just, keep your mouths closed." Saix said and took a portal out of the room.

"This is crazy. I must tell everyone!" Demyx yelled, running out of the room.

"He is ridiculous." Larxene said, shaking her head as Xaldin nodded.

* * *

"What is the matter with you two? We do not attack our own, especially at the dinner table." Xemnas scolded.

"I'll have you know, I was the attackee, not the attacker." Axel pointed out.

"No one likes a tattle tell, Number 8. And who started it does not matter. This will not continue or there will be dire consequences, understood?" the Superior stated finally.

"Yes Superior." Roxas whispered, feeling very much like a 3 year old. Axel saluted him in which the older man growled at.

"Just go." Xemnas said, and with that, they all exited the office.

"Superior." Saix's voice was heard just as they cleared out. "About Number 5..."

* * *

"Tryxel!" Zexion shouted at said girl once he found her in Halloween Town. "I see you've been working on shadow travel." he said.

"Why did you come here?" Tryxel said quietly. He noticed she looked way more cat-like in the dark, perhaps from the world's odd ability to change appearance.

"I, you were upset. So I decided to find you and um, make sure everything was in order with you." Zexion answered.

Tryxel didn't answer and just stared up at the moon.

"XV?" Zexion said, the girl turned to him slightly.

"I apologize. I will try to be better." he said, putting his head down. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him, causing him to blush.

"I just can't stay mad at you." Tryxel said, finally letting go. "Should we go back to the castle?" she asked.

"I believe so." the slate haired boy answered.

He seemed to contemplate something for a moment then grabbed her hand. He smiled as Tryxel looked slightly shocked.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Riku, how'd you know so much about Roxas?" Sora asked the silver-haired boy.

"I have my ways." Riku said.

Sora sat there silently as did Riku.

They were in a new world since they were to be tested for the Mark of Mastery which had yet to take place.

"Why don't you tell me anything anymore? Ever since we came here…" Sora was then cut off by Riku.

"Because, Sora, I can do what I want. And I've explained to you before. You're too damn naïve. I'm protecting you." he snapped.

"No, you're full of shit." Sora said shakily. He was pissed now. Getting up, he glared at Riku one last time.

"And you claim to be my best friend. What happened to no secrets? Or did you forget about that too?" he said. Riku winced as Sora left the room, slamming the door in the progress.

Axel sat in the window sill of his room.

* * *

He overestimated friendship.

He had always been the two-faced one, but never to Roxas. Always fair to the blonde. He didn't understand.

A warp sound rang through the door.

"Well speak of the devil." Axel said. "Get out."

"Axel, hear me out." Roxas said stepping forward. Axel summoned a flaming chakram.

"I won't thin twice about killing you. Since you so obviously were ready to kill me." the redhead threatened.

"Axel, look, people say a lot of things they don't mean when they're angry. I was just venting. What you read… I'd never kill you." Roxas pleaded.

"You wouldn't, but your damn Samurais have been after me when I go out. So you must have actually trained them, right?" Axel said, still holding the chakram.

He then threw it suddenly, causing it to pierce the wall. Roxas jumped and was now shaking severly as Axel summoned the second one.

"Next time, I won't miss." he hissed. "Get the fuck out, Number 13!" he yelled.

Roxas left without another word and Axel sat in tense silence.


	23. What Lies Within

**Chapter 23: What Lies Within**

"A member has fallen. Yet again. I swear if it is that Key Weilding misfit-" Xemnas ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"He may not be able to return again, Superior." Saix said. "Sora must be stopped."

"He must. But we cannot jump into things as we did before. It takes patience. Planning."

Saix nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we should call for a meeting? It's time the two new members were told about Sora and his friends." he suggested.

"Good idea. This is why you are second in command." Xemnas said. "First thing tomorrow. I'm calling it a night."

"Yes, Superior. I shall retire as well." Saix said, leaving the office.

* * *

Saix took a portal into the Gray Area, seeing Zexion and Tryxel standing near a wall. The two immediately fell into silence upon seeing him. He tilted his head to the side quizzically before leaving them.

"Suddenly I do not feel that talking here is very safe." Zexion said, watching him leave.

"Me neither. My room or yours?" Tryxel asked. Zexion smirked before they both started laughing.

"Oh, come on." Zexion said and they walked down the corridor to the room area. They walked into Zexion's room and sat on his bed.

"What were you going to say?" Tryxel asked.

The slate-haired boy blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"I-I… I am not mistaken in the thought of you having feelings for me, correct?" he managed to get out without much stuttering.

Tryxel looked away and nodded.

"And, upon coming into realization that your actions were not some sort of form of entertainment for you, I can freely say that the feelings are returned." he said.

The girl's head jerked up toward him.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Zexion nodded.

"But I, I um, I never. I don't want to run and tell everyone. I want to test it awhile first. I hope you will understand and not be-" Zexion rambled until Tryxel stood up.

"I'm not upset. I understand." she said and hugged him. The boy blushed and returned the hug. "Just, thanks for giving me a chance."

Zexion smiled. This could definitely work.

* * *

"But then, I pulled out an ace! Ahahaha! A bloody ace!" Luxord went on and Rexial sighed. She regretted going into the Game Room now.

"Hey Dearie, how about a game of poker?" the English man offered.

"Sure." Rexial agreed right as they heard a thump followed by a string of curse words. "Axy!" the girl sang and ran to hug him.

"Hey Rex." he said, hugging her back. "Damn stairway. I always run into the wall coming down here!"

Luxord cleared his throat loudly.

"The game?" he said.

"Well, if you're gonna be rude about it…" Rexial mumbled.

"Ask nicely to the lady and she'll think about it." Axel said with a smirk, pulling Rexial close with protectiveness.

The platinum blonde opened his mouth in disbelief. His expression soon changed into a smug grin.

"Did you two finally confess your love to each other?" he asked, leaning back and shuffling his cards. "I mean, it was so obvious."

Rexial blushed and Axel opened his mouth to speak but a scream was heard, nearly rattling the walls of the castle.

The three exchanged a look that said 'what the fuck?' before hearing another scream.

They bolted up the stairs, exiting the Game Room.

* * *

The ground began to shake violently, pieces of plaster raining down from the ceiling and walls.

"**THIS IS BIGGER THAN ANY OF YOU EVER IMAGINED.**" a voice boomed. It was loud and demonic, causing everyone to cover their ears. "**EVEN YOU, XEMNAS.**"

"Superior!" someone yelled, most likely Demyx.

Zexion grabbed hold of Tryxel tightly as they listened to the voice carry on.

"**YOU ARE A HOPELESS BUNCH. AIMLESSLY LOOKING FOR YOUR HEARTS. YOUR HEARTS DIED WITH YOU. THIS IS ALL THAT IS LEFT, CAN'T YOU ALL BE GRATEFUL?**"

Zexion hugged Tryxel tightly before teleporting them to the Room Where Nothing Gathers. Many other members had already gone there.

"Zexion…" Tryxel started but he put a finger to her lips.

"This is where we are to go in case of emergency. We really never told you guys anything." he shrugged.

The Superior already sat in his high seat with a look of rage crossing his face.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he screamed into the air.

There was a loud chuckle that shook the room.

"**FOOL! YOU KNOW NOT OF WHOM YOU SPEAK. TAKE A LOOK OUTSIDE, OH GREAT SUPERIOR, FOR YOU CAN NO LONGER DECIPHER WHAT I AM FROM LOOKING WITHIN YOURSELF.**"

"I will go, Superior." Saix stated.

"No, I will." Xemnas said back.

"We _all_ go." Axel broke in looking to Saix then the Superior. Rexial looked to him in shock.

"Ax-"

"**HAHAHA. CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR USELESS GROUP TO AGREE. I'LL HELP YOU ALL.**"

Suddenly a blinding light shone through the room which caused pain to everyone. Once the light settled, they were in the Gray Area.

"I see no one." Xemnas said quietly, weakened from the light and unsure of what was going on.

"**LOOK AGAIN. WISE UP.**" the voice said, rattling the glass at the window.

Tryxel pointed out the window.

"Th-The…" she stuttered as her eyes began to flash orange in a blinking motion.

"XV!" Zexion exclaimed then looked to the window. "Is that…"

The boy was cut off by his eyes turning black and his Lexicon was summoned.

"Number 6! Number 15, what are you-" suddenly the two smirked, the room went pitch black and the soft melody of a violin rang through the air.

Demyx's face went blank, eyes turned all solid blue, and he began to mindlessly wander toward the sound.

"Tsuin! Tsuin, where are you? Stop that." Rexial said, growing terrified. A whirling sound was heard and Zexion stood where Axel once was.

"Do not bother her, Fire Demon!" he spat out with disgust and turned back into Axel. His eyes turned black and he passed out.

"Axel!" she screamed.

"**YOUR ORGANIZATION IS FAILING, XEMNAS. WHAT CAN YOU DO?**" the voice chuckled.

"Superior! It-It's" Saix struggled to say something but began to shake.

"What! Number 7, what is it?" Xemnas reached for him getting desperate.

"K-King-Kingdom HEART!" Saix nearly roared the last word as he entered Berserker mode.

"S-Superior. W-Where is R-Rox, and M-Marluxia and Larxene and… EVERYONE?" Rexial stuttered.

Xemnas realized the others had never came to the Room Where Nothing Gathers.

"Who needs em, better yet Xemmy, I'd make a far better ruler, got it memorized?" Axel said, standing suddenly. A red light emitted from his body as he stood tense, black eyes and chakrams in hand.

"What the fuck?" Tryxel said from somewhere in the dark. The violin music paused and one low note ran out as a shadow flew by and landed in front of Axel.

"If anyone is leader, it'll be ME." Tryxel's voice was between a hiss and her normal voice.

"Tsuin, what's happening? Axel? Snap out of it, please?" Rexial pleaded with them.

Tryxel squinted at her then snapped, Zexion appearing at her side.

"Who is this. I cannot see." she said.

"You can't.. see?" Rexial asked.

"It is the Fire Demon Girl." Zexion stated in the same tone as earlier, Tryxel's face also wrinkled in disgust.

"Tsuin, it's me. Rex." the girl defended, taking a step closer.

"Back away from the Kage Amour!" Zexion's voice became a demonic growl as he jumped in front of Rexial.

"XIV!" Xemnas yelled gaining her attention, she turned to him just as in odd mist reached her, pulling her from the room.

* * *

Rexial dropped onto the ground of the Computer Room, shaking in fear.

"I do not know what is happening. You were the only one unaffected. I do not have knowledge of where the others are. I-" Xemnas stopped rambling and turned to the girl. "Will you be alright?"

Rexial looked up at him, eyes void of emotion.

"I don't know." she said. "That, back there. Saix said it was the Kingdom Heart?"

"Yes, but I, didn't look. I didn't want to stick around in there for long." he paused. "I fail as a leader. I haven't the slightest idea what to do."

"Do not look for or at the Kingdom Heart. That's what is making all of this happen." Rexial said, finally standing. "Tryxel and Zexion looked at it and that happened. Saix looked. I'm not sure about Demyx, but Axel glanced over right before Zexion did his illusion and caused him to faint."

Xemnas nodded listening.

"That would make sense, if only we knew how. If only I could find the others!" Xemnas yelled, slamming down on the keyboard.

Rexial ignored him and tried to make a connection with Tryxel, somehow knowing it wouldn't work.

Everyone in that room that she once knew, well, they were gone.

* * *

Sora sat outside and looked up at the sky, noticing an extra bright sparkle.

He stood up slowly, eyes not leaving the sky.

The Kingdom Heart.

It was complete.

But how?

Something was off.

Sora looked back at the house, he was still upset with Riku.

"I can take care of myself." Sora said.

And with that, he ran off into the night.


	24. Putting Together The Pieces

**So, I have decided that I will be writing 6 more chapters to this, and it will end on a super-mega-cliffhanger-that-will-piss-you-off ! (ftw)**

**So, as long as I get at least 50 reviews (oh a catch), there will be a sequel for all the unanswered questions that you WILL have. (haha, im evil)**

**As for now, here is chapter 24, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Putting Together The Pieces**

He was faintly aware that his body was no longer his own. Faintly aware of the odd figure within the Kingdom Heart. But whenever he looked to it, he was instantly thrown into a black out.

"Zexion! Come along. We have to find Xemnas, the moon's orders." Tryxel said to him in a voice that he just knew wasn't his own.

"Yes, Kage Amour." Who the hell was that?

Number 15. The title was true but…

Suddenly a sharp pain went through the slate haired boy's head, knocking him to his knees.

'_Don't you see when you're being controlled, fool. Fight it!"_

"H-Huh?" he struggled out.

'_Get up! Do something! She's being controlled too, she's possessed, she's controlling everyone! Do something!'_

Who was talking to him? He looked up, no longer feeling that odd pull. The voice had somehow pulled him free.

Tryxel turned to him suddenly.

"Are you coming dear?" she asked with much sarcasm laced in.

Now, he just had to pretend he wasn't free.

"Y-Yes, Kage Amour."

* * *

"We've gotten four of them sir." a young man with red hair and pale green eyes said to a figure looking out of a window.

"Good, good. More power." he said.

The man turned around, fully wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

"But, for now, take them to the lair, Takeshi." he said to the redhead.

Takeshi bowed and turned his back to the man, eyes flashing silver. He walked into the previous room where there were four cages.

Four cages containing Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Luxord.

"So apparently I am to take you to the lair. Pathetic scum. You disgust me. Giving in to a worthless power house like _Xemnas!_" he spat.

Larxene wanted to yelled back at him but all four of them had their mouths duct taped shut.

"What? What is it that you have to say?" he taunted her. Larxene's eyes lowered into a glare as he chuckled. "Aww, cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Marluxia fought against the rope at his hand as Takeshi stroked Larxene's chin with a devilish smile.

"My, won't you be fun. I love when they're fiesty." he growled out, looking less human by the second. "Iwa! Come and get the trash." he called out, looking back at them, his eyes were pale green again.

Xigbar eyed him with suspicion until a huge rock-like creature emerged from the ground and grabbed their cages.

* * *

Back at the Computer Room, Xemnas and Rexial were thinking of ideas.

"We know we have to get them out of their trance, but how?" Rexial said right when the dreaded voice returned.

"**XEMNAS, WE NOW HAVE FIVE OF YOUR MEMBERS! AHAHA! YOU ARE A FAILURE! JUST GIVE UP!**"

"Give what up?" Rexial asked, looking to the Superior's panicked expression. She jumped up.

"You know what's going on don't you?" she asked in shock and disbelief. "What the hell is going on? Who is that? What's happening?" she shouted.

"XIV, there is certain information that I cannot share with you." he said in a monotone voice.

She stared at him as if he were the most disgusting thing she's ever seen.

"So, what kind of leader are you? You know what's happening and you're _hiding_!"

"It is not that simple, Number 14!" Xemnas shouted back.

"Well _I'm_ going to go help my friends. Superior my ass." she said and took a portal out of the room.

The last she heard from Xemnas was his plea.

"Don't go! It's not safe! _Even for someone of your power!_"

"Of my power?"

Things just got twenty times more complicated.

* * *

Sora ran for what felt like hours, finally stopping for breath. He grabbed his head and groaned about the pain that had been building up.

"It's you. No wonder my head is killing me."

"Huh, who's there?" Sora said, suddenly alert and summoning his Keyblade while the other person chuckled.

"Calm down. Always so eager to fight. It's me. Your other." the voice said.

Sora finally looked over at the hooded figure sitting near a gathering of bushes.

"Roxas! W-What? Why are you out here and not with your… 'friends'?" Sora asked suspiciously, not putting his Keyblade away.

He could take care of himself, despite what Riku thought.

"Friends? I have no friends. And maybe because of mummified psycho THOUGHT he had me captured. Whatever." Roxas answered, standing up.

"Someone tried to capture you? Who would do that?" Sora asked moreso to himself. Roxas chuckled again, much to the brunette's annoyance.

"We aren't the only villans in the world you know. As a matter of fact, you really need to pay better attention to who your enemies are." Roxas said, obviously peeved. He turned and opened a portal.

"Wait! Don't go, it's just, why should I believe you're not setting me up?" Sora asked, defensively.

"I fucking told _you_ off all people, _right_? Certainly those few months being merged taught you something about me," he spat and disappeared into the swirling dark.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora called out, running to where the blonde was, but he was obviously too late.

He screamed out in frustration. Then looked up to the sky.

"Kingdom Heart, give me an answer for once!" he yelled.

And just as he did, a body fell from the sky, landing right in front of him.


	25. Bonds Shall Be Broken

**I have been seriously slacking on this story so thank you to _gryphon icefire 98_ for motivating me by threatening my Tsuin. **

**((please don't hurt her! :'( ))**

**Weird thing to be thankful for but hey, it worked.**

**So... enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Bonds Shall Be Broken**

"Sir, I've sent Iwa to take them to the lair. They haven't tried anything funny." Takeshi said to the mummified man.

"Good, good. You are free to go do as you wish.," the man said. Takeshi bowed and left the room without another word.

He leaned over the desk he seemed to never move away from and grabbed a file titled 'Kohaku Notes-Do Not Open'

Kohaku opened the folder, pulling out pictures of Xemnas.

"Yes, you will pay for everything you did to me."

* * *

Riku glanced at the door for the millionth time that day.

He refused to give in and go after Sora, whom he knew was just stubbornly sitting outside the house as usual, but this was ridiculous.

Riku stepped out into the night, feeling the cool air surround him.

"Sora?" he asked in confusion. He wasn't there. He told Sora never to wander away from him again, meaning away from the house without him.

Panic settled into his chest. Where had he gone?

He forced himself to stop worrying, it's not like Sora was two years old.

But no, he promised to never leave him to fend for himself again. He almost lost him before from his own selfishness.

Riku mentally cursed at the location. Sora had insisted that they go stay in Hollow Bastion for awhile and the silverette knew nothing about the place. Except that it lead to…

He squinted at the castle in the distance.

He definitely had to find his best friend.

* * *

Xemnas sat in the Computer Room literally in a panic. He hadn't felt any emotion since he had lost his heart, yet here he sat scared, confused, and lost.

The only member that wasn't controlled was too smart to notice his stalling.

And to make matters worse, he was fearing his own seed.

He was too much like him.

Xemnas jumped up in frustration, banging his fist against the wall.

"Dammit Kohaku, I'm sorry!" he screamed out.

* * *

Rexial took a portal to the Gray Area, only to find it empty.

She took a hesitant step forward before a wispy shadow twirled into the visible moonlight. It swirled upward and circled her a few times before turning into Zexion.

Rexial backed away with a glare until Zexion held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"I am not being controlled, XIV. I am normal, well, normal for a Nobody." He stated.

Rexial shook her head, too much was going on.

"How did you get free? How do I know this isn't a controlled trick to capture me? And if you aren't controlled, where's my Tsuin?" she asked. At the last question, Zexion's face showed just a hint of emotion. It was so subtle that Rexial couldn't recognize it.

"XV… I… she…" he started. It wasn't like the slate-haired boy to stutter. A feeling of panic came over the girl.

"Where is she? What happened?" she asked seriously, far more calm than a second ago.

"I do not know. She... isn't herself at all. Far beyond the control, Saix too." he paused to take a deep breath, calming himself. "III and IV… she…"

He stopped speaking and closed his eyes. Rexial was just about to ask him if he was okay when a small scene appeared between them, similar to a projector screen.

It looked as though she was looking at it through her own eyes. Zexion was sharing his memory through illusion.

"_Come along. I have been given orders from the moon." Tryxel said, her tone having an odd demonic sound in it._

_She opened a dark portal stepping through it. Immediately after, there was a glow on the ground below them._

_A large building made of metal was directly in front of the girl who glanced back with an devilish smirk._

_There was the sound of rumbling as a rock-like creature came up from the ground. He grunted, leading the way into the building. It was dark, save for the light shining through one, lone window. A light shining onto Xaldin and Vexen, tied and mouths taped. Saix stood next to them in Berserk form._

Rexial glanced up at Zexion in curiousity who only kept his eyes shut in concentration. She looked back at it, hearing a voice from the illusion.

"_Master Kohaku has a task for you, Kage." The creature said in a deep, ground shaking voice. He gestured toward the two Organization members before smiling. "You know what to do. I will be bringing others shortly. He seemed to glace over Tryxel's shoulder suspiciously before shrugging and heading outside._

_Tryxel stepped further from view toward the two men. They looked fearful as her and Saix looked at one another in an odd agreeance._

_The girl's form took on a shadowy appearance as she summoned her violin._

_Xaldin and Vexen suddenly were drawn toward each other, heads together. Tryxel held her bow to Vexen's temple. Saix howled in delight, crouching down near the two._

"_So, one by one? Or both together?" she asked toward where she was once standing before the illusion abruptly went away._

The brunette looked at Zexion who silently stood with his fist to his mouth. His eyes were downcast.

"Did she?" Rexial let the question linger in the air. Zexion nodded.

"III… IV… eliminated." He whispered, not able to disguse the shame.

"Why didn't you stop her?" the other member asked, trying to stay calm. "You sat back and let her kill two members? When she snaps out of it she'll be a wreck!"

"I know that XIV but she is under the strongest control. I doubt I can stop her!" he shouted back. Rexial grew silent, she hadn't heard Zexion raise his voice before.

"I snapped out of it after Demyx mindlessly hit me with his Sitar. It took awhile to remember, but I have drawn the conclusion that it takes being knocked sense into to break free," he said before looking down, "and I can't hurt her."

Rexial sighed, but with understanding.

"How did you get away?" she asked and the boy looked up at her again.

"Illusions." He stated simply. "Can you help me, XIV? I believe as a team we could figure something out."

"Of course. Don't look at the Kingdom Heart though. I think that's the issue." She replied.

Zexion nodded and they began to discuss a plan.


	26. Fallen Bodies, Nobodies So To Speak

**Chapter 26-Fallen Bodies ((Nobodies So To Speak))**

Sora stood there in shock. A body had fallen from the sky, right in front of him. He couldn't even gather up the energy to scream. Once he thought he'd settled, a second body landed.

At that point, Sora felt faint.

They were Organization members. The windy guy and creepy scientist, that much he knew. Organization or not, their dead bodies both sickened and saddened him.

"Was this your idea of an answer?" he asked up toward the sky, slightly afraid of what he would get for a response next.

He sat on the ground feeling nauseous. Who would put holes through their heads and rip them half apart? Sora was surprised he could even identify them.

He curled up and closed his eyes, visions of previous events flashing through his mind from Riku getting lost in the darkness to losing his heart to being in a deep sleep to Kairi disappearing for good to reawaking with the Organization fully intact.

A pain shot through Sora causing him to grab his head and scream.

He shouldn't have left without Riku.

* * *

Roxas walked along the walls of the castle sticking to the dark. For some reason, the doors and windows were now bolted shut.

"Damned mummy bastard."

"Hey Roxy." a familiar voice rang through the silence.

Roxas looked up to see Axel standing at the top of the castle. The sky lit up briefly as a boom of thunder was heard.

Axel's eyes were all black, scaring Roxas more than a normal angry Axel.

"W-What's wrong with you?" the blonde stuttered yet already knew it was the mummified fool that attacked him.

Possessed Axel smiled fondly at him.

"Come up Roxy. I wanna talk to you," he said in a voice that sounded menacing despite the sweet tone he used. Roxas turned to walk away from the scene as more thunder and lightening came.

"I don't want to talk to you.," he said.

A flaming chakram flew and landed right before his path, quickly followed by a pissed of redhead.

"Then I guess I'll have to force our conversation then."

* * *

Tryxel stared at the panels that were now red.

Panels that she caused to turn red. The sign of death.

Panels that she truly could not see.

"_You did well Kage. Do not fret. But, where is your partner of illusions?"_

She knew he had crept away, she couldn't see a thing but had sensed him leave her. She sensed a pure illusion with her for a while, then nothing at all.

"I do not know." She responded to the voice. Then, out of nowhere at all, her eyes flashed fully orange.

'Fight the control!' she yelled at herself from within her mind.

"_Fool! Do as I say! Listen to your moon."_

The voice was becoming unbearable.

"You… aren't…my…. moon…"

She forced the words from her mouth although she could practically feel the hold on her brain.

Tryxel then heard the sounds of someone's footsteps behind her.

"I'm afraid it is, my dear. As long as I say so."

* * *

"Superior…" a voice groaned as the door to the Computer Room creaked opened.

Xemnas sat before the main computer, typing madly and completely lost in concentration.

The dirty blonde cleared his throat and whined again.

"Superior, someone hit me."

Xemnas jumped, nearly falling from the chair at the familiar voice.

"Number 9." He stated before even turning around. "You are no longer possessed.," he said more than asked.

"Possessed? Dude, your weird." Demyx said, holding his head.

"What last happened to you, Nine?" Xemnas asked calmly, turning back to resume typing.

"Someone hit me and said to come here but it was dark and now my head hurts." The blonde whined.

Xemnas gestured to the couch that was in the corner of the room and told Demyx to lie down. He nodded and lay down but quickly jumped up at the sound of a voice.

* * *

"**Xemnas. Give me your power. You cannot handle such an organization. Two have perished at my will as you sit and cower in a room. Pathetic leader. About as pathetic as when you LEFT ME, FATHER."**

"**ABOUT AS PATHETIC AS WHEN YOU LEFT ME, FATHER."**

Zexion and Rexial looked at each other in shock. This was the doing of the Superior's son? He had a son?

"This… this changes things. This is a personal matter." the slate haired boy commented, looking deep in thought as usual.

Rexial glanced toward the window but not directly at it.

"We have to go up there.," she stated in determination.

"Beg pardon? I'm not going there. If looking at it enables a possession, what would going to it lead to?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Well you were there. You're fine now right?" Rexial retorted. "And, suppose Tsuin is still up there? It's our chance to help her."

Zexion fell silent for a short while.

"How do you know that is the location we were at previously?" he asked quietly.

Rexial turned to the Kingdom Heart, completely unaffected by its power.

"Just a feeling I have."

* * *

Takeshi's pale mint green eyes scanned the girl up and down, fresh cut quickly scarring up above his left eye.

Yes, tied and helpless. Just like he enjoyed them the most.

"What did I tell you about getting all feisty? Now look what you've gotten yourself into.," he whispered into her ear.

The boy took a few steps back in order to rip the tape from Larxene's mouth who bit down on her tongue to keep from yelling out.

"Got something to say?" he growled, face turning into one of disgust and eyes flashing a vibrant silver.

The man before her was completely insane, something of a different species.

A lightening bolt flew through the air and into Takeshi's body causing him to fall backwards.

"You b-" he started to say before Larxene pounced out him.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence. I will fry you like an egg." she threatened from above him.

Her scent was a mixture of static and vanilla. Quite intoxicating.

Takeshi's eyes darkened into their greenish color as he stared at her.

"Get off of me." He barely whispered. The girl clicked her tongue at him.

"Not unless you let me and my friends go.," she purred at him, slightly revolted at referring to them as her friends.

Takeshi looked away and closed his eyes.

"I-I can't. It's my… my orders."

With that being said, Larxene found herself pinned against a wall before she could even blink.

"I cannot go back on what I have been ordered to do. I must carry out all orders."

The redhead's eyes were silver once again. Something was obviously up with that.

Larxene struggled to break free off his grasp but was once again tied at the wrists.

"Takeshi!" A voice yelled from off in the distance followed by more yelling that sounded like Japanese. Takeshi answered before glaring at the blonde girl.

"You'd better be happy. I'm not done with you. Lucky bastard," he said.

Shortly after that was said, Larxene was thrown back into a cell with the three other members.

"Are you alright? What happened up there?" Marluxia immediately asked, crawling over to her. Larxene shook her head.

"I don't know what that freak is or what he's up to. What I do know is that we need a way out.," she said.

"This cell is magic proof. Can't do much." Xigbar chimed in.

"That's just it. I used my power a second ago. There's some kind of loophole or something." The girl said.

"Or maybe it's just that particular area. In here, we're useless." Luxord sighed.

"Well fuck, we can't just sit here and get ourselves killed!" Xigbar yelled in frustration.

"Keep it down in there or I will devour you all!" a deep, booming voice called out in the distance.

"What is their motive anyway? Why us? What good will it do?" Marluxia questioned aloud. "This is so stupid. _We're_ supposed to be the villains!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"Who knows? But we can't just stay here. We can't."

With that, Larxene stood and summoned her lightening with all of her strength towards the cell bars.

* * *

"Sora? Sora!" Riku called, aqua eyes scanning the area near the castle.

He cursed under his breath. He searched from where they were staying to the long pathway before the castle and so far found no trace of Sora, but all scents of the Organization were there.

He stood and stared at the castle at its distance. What if Sora was there?

Riku glanced over his shoulder to make sure no heartless were sneaking up on him. He hadn't seen any in months but still felt beyond paranoid about the tiny monsters.

Just as he turned his head back, darkness was swirling before him and two figures emerged from the wispy black.

"What brings you here, friend of Sora?" the voice said calmly.

"I have a name." Riku glared back. "It pisses me off how you all came back again. I killed you."

Zexion laughed lightly.

"No you didn't. Your replica-" he stopped talking and looked toward Rexial who suddenly began radiating heat.

"You again." she nearly growled through her teeth.

"Yes, me again. What did you do with Sora?" he demanded, summoning his weapon.

"Again, who the hell is that?" she asked indignantly, summoning her katana as well.

"Stop pretending. He's gone and you guys are no good!" he yelled then looked around. A smirk slowly formed. "And looks like you don't have Axel here to protect you."

He grinned and stepped forward, only to be slapped by several pieces of paper that threw him back a few feet.

"You are forgetting that I am here." Zexion said simply as Rexial stared at him in shock.

"How did you-" she started.

"Never underestimate the strength of a Lexicon."

"I don't want to have to kill you again." Riku grunted while standing, "so just leave Sora alone and everything will be fine."

"Oh sweet sanity, no one has your beloved Sora. None of us have even given thought to him. Just leave and _you'll_ be fine. Not missing while poor little Sora goes searching for you remains." Zexion said fiercely. Rexial was surprised by his emotion.

At the blink of an eye, Riku charged at Zexion who merely dissolved once he touched him.

"Huh?" Riku blinked in confusion right as a fireball whirled right passed him. He turned to glare at Rexial. "I have the senses of a cheetah." He bragged.

Rexial just smiled and pointed behind him before skipping away merrily. Riku turned to see a black cyclone swirling toward him. It was too close for him to get away and he was sucked into the wind of darkness and pages.

Rexial was actually quite amazed. She had assumed that all the slate-haired boy could do was summon illusions.

The silverette soared from the sky and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Come on, let's go find XV before he wakes." Zexion said.

"You're going to leave him there?" Rexial asked, a little disappointed that he hadn't killed him. The other simply nodded.

"I'll let him destroy himself." He waved dismissively.

The two turned away from the unconscious form to go search for Tryxel. They had only taken a few steps when Zexion's eyes went wide. Riku's Soul Eater cut straight through his body,

Rexial screamed with shock while Riku violently pulled his blade from Zexion's body.

"Or maybe I will destroy you." The silver haired boy said.

Rexial summoned her katana and ran at him full speed but he vanished in thin air.

She turned back to the slate haired boy's body and kneeled beside him, hoping that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Zexion. Zexion?"

She tapped his face lightly, feeling how oddly cold he was. Were all Nobodies so cold?

She felt panic rise in her chest and jumped up.

"No. No, no, no." Was all she could keep repeating as the darkness wisped up and away from Zexion's body.


	27. Connection To The Enemy

**Here's for another dose of Pyrofuric Berserk. **

**Please do not yet kill me for the previous chapter. I can explain! **

**As for now, I doubt that I'll get 50 reviews so when this is finished ((3 chapters to go)) I'll go ahead and do the sequel anyway! YAY! APPLAUD ME! It won't be immediate however for I have many other stories that I REALLY should get to. **

**But enough of MY rambling.**

**ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Connection To The Enemy

"Axel, you're not thinking straight. You aren't yourself. Go away." Roxas said firmly although on the inside he was practically breaking down in fear.

In all honesty, Axel had always scared him. He had an outrageous temper and was liable to do anything in his moments of rage.

Now, to see a pissed off and possessed, eyes fully black, glare set intently on _him_, he was ready to run.

"I am thinking straight. And I'm thinking I'll stay here. You know, just long enough to kick your ass.," he said sarcastically, grabbing Roxas by the collar of his cloak.

"Axel, just let me go and-"

Roxas was quickly cut off by a chakram at his throat. Based on how tense Axel was, he wasn't giving up any time soon. The blonde quickly drew his keyblades, slashing one upward to knock the chakram away. He jumped back several feet by using Oblivion to push himself off the ground.

By the time he glanced up, Axel was running at him full speed and threw his chakrams, one hitting Roxas in the stomach, the other in his chin. Roxas sailed backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

Axel straddled him and put a fire barrier around them.

"You're a backstabber, Roxy. You were supposed to be my friend." Axel said as Assassins started forming within the circle of fire.

"I-I am Axel. I'm sorry, seriously." Roxas whimpered.

"It's too late for that now!" Axel yelled, disappearing. The Assassin nobodies closed in on Roxas. He summoned his keyblade, prepared to fight.

"Axel!" he yelled.

"If you're my friend," Axel said from midair with his arms crossed, "You would go back to Kohaku."

"Who?" Roxas asked, noticing the nobodies had frozen in place. Axel sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"The 'mummy bastard', got it memorized?" he said, tapping his head.

"But, he…" Roxas started before Axel snapped his fingers. The Assassins went back to their previous attack.

"Make your decision." Axel said then faded into the dark sky.

* * *

Rexial wandered to the far end of the Dark City, feeling lost. Zexion just died before her eyes. She felt she could have done more, had to have done more, and when her Tsuin snapped out of it…

She hadn't realized she met a dead end leading to a brick wall. She sighed and started to turn around when that annoyingly helpful voice returned.

"_Turn back around."_

She slowly turned back and saw a hole in the wall she hadn't noticed before.

"_Although supposed enemies, you will find the key to your solution beyond this wall."_

Rexial stared at the hole in the wall and sighed again. What was there left to lose?

She climbed through the hole noticing it was much larger than it looked. She walked through it and stopped not knowing where to go exactly. She could just go up to people and ask them to help her demon possessed friends.

"_Go wherever desire guides you. Just let your feet lead the way."_

_

* * *

_

Kohaku stared at Tryxel through his one unwrapped eye.

"You will do as I say now. You have been doing an excellent job so far." he said surprisingly clear for his mouth to be wrapped. "Now I have another task for you."

He kept her head cleared as he spoke this last command. Making sure she understood fully before her mind was no longer her own. Through Iwa and Takeshi, he found this way of mind control was much stronger.

"I want you to take out your Superior. Xemnas." he spoke in a casual tone.

"No. I won't do it. Stop trying to control me. Leave the Organization alone." Tryxel demanded, summoning her weapon.

"This is very important," he continued, slowly forcing his way into her mind, "it needs to be done. He cannot continue to live."

"But… but why?" the girl asked. Kohaku merely smiled.

"It is simply a matter of heart."

At this, he took over her mind again. Her eyes faded into a pitch black.

"Now.. oblige as I order. Go."

* * *

Rexial walked along the path that looked slightly familiar. The bright, completed Kingdom Heart lit up the town but she wouldn't dare look up at it.

She did, however, trip on something near the wall of a building.

A boy with brown spikes was laying on the ground, curled up slightly. Rexial leaned down to get a better look at him. She couldn't tell whether he was asleep or what.

"Hey. Hey!" she whispered loudly, tapping the boy. He slowly opened his big blue eyes and glanced outward blankly before jumping up.

"Huh? Where? How?" he looked around then looked up at the girl that had woken him, then glanced down at her cloak.

"Oh great. Another one of _them_." he spat venomously and summoned his keyblade.

"Hey cool! It's a ke- wait, one of who?" Rexial asked him. "Are you gonna fight me? How rude can you get!" she crossed her arms.

Sora stared at her in confusion. _'She's like the other girl.'_ he thought.

"Are you in the Organization?" he asked. Rexial nodded. "And you don't know who I am?" he pushed.

"Nope. Never seen you a day in my life. But are you okay? Here, let me help you up." she offered with her hand out. Sora stared at her hand skeptically then allowed her to help him up.

What happened to you?" Rexial asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

"I kinda… um… fell down?" the brunette replied. Rexial gave him and knowing look before thinking about what the voice told her earlier.

"You!" Rexial shouted, starling the boy. "I mean, why did you ask if I was in the Organization?" she asked.

"Because we're supposed to be sworn enemies. I'm surprised they never told you and why the hell am I telling you this?" Sora said while face palming.

"It's okay. I'm not going to attack you but… let's just say a… friend told me you could help me." The girl revealed.

"Me?" Sora asked with confusion.

"Well, I think so. But it's worth a shot." Rexial shrugged.

"Wait. What exactly am I helping you with. And why should I?" Sora asked defensively.

"Because I'm not attacking you and I don't know you. So… hello, I am Rexial. You are?"

"Sora." The boy answered flatly.

"Well Sora. It's a long story on how and why you should help me. A really long story."

* * *

"Larxene. Give it a rest. Your powers don't work here!" Xigbar yelled in frustration. "Sit down. You're frying the oxygen."

Larxene turned to glare at Xigbar just as footsteps were heard coming down toward them.

Takeshi stood before the cell, quickly fumbling with something in his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys, trying to fit each one into the lock frantically.

"Dammit which one, aha." he mumbled, finally opening the cell door. "Kohaku isn't here. Go. Hurry!" he shouted.

The four quickly rushed from the cell as Takeshi lead them out through a series of tunnels in the dark.

"Why are you helping us all of a sudden freak show?" Larxene asked. Marluxia nudged and shushed her.

They got to an opened space in the basement.

"Good question, Number 12.," a voice not belonging to Takeshi said. The group looked in confusion then wonder as the figure before them transformed.

"But the question is," Zexion turned to them with a smirk, "why wouldn't I?"


	28. A Shadow's Bond, A Flame's Affinity

**ATTENTION!:**** No This Is Not A New Chapter, Sorry But In Addition To _Pyrofuric Berserk & PyroBerserk Oneshots_, I Am Going To Do _PyroBerserk Side Stories_!**

**These Will Be Stories That Take Place Between Chapters And Other Things, PLUS, I Will Take Requests For Whatever Anyone Wants To See So If You Are Reading, Review What You Want Clarification On Or PM Me. :D**

* * *

**Oh man, I have some explaining to do.**

**Two more chapters and this is over ((tear))**

**However, read, review, don't kill me. I'm merely a sadist, and slight masochist, it cant be helped!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Shadow's Bond and A Flame's Affinity**

Xemnas continued typing at his computer as Demyx peeped over his shoulder. The screen suddenly began flashing with several different files that seemed to be in Japanese.

Xemnas stared at it, eyes widening before he jumped up and away from the giant computer, nearly knocking over Demyx in the process.

"What did you find, Superior? Is that mean voice really your child?" he asked curiously. Xemnas spun around and grabbed his shoulders.

"Number 9, I need you to do me a huge favor. Gather up everyone you can find and meet me in the Naught's Skyway. Whatever you do,_ do not_ look at the Kingdom Heart. This is your sole mission right now." he said very seriously.

Demyx stared at him in shock.

"M-Me, but what if I mess up Like what if I can't find everyone. I-" Demyx began to shiver a bit in fear. He wasn't cut out to have this much responsibility.

"It's okay IX. Do all that you can, please. For the sake of the Organization."

The blonde had never seen his Superior like this. This wasn't just any mission that he could slack off on.

The boy gulped and nodded in determination before he and Xemnas ran from the Computer Room, missions in focus.

* * *

His eyes opened and he glanced around in confusion. It was dark, it was dusty, and kind of chilly.

What was he doing here? Last he remembered, he was doing recon when the spiky haired brat and his friend came along. Now, he was lying on the ground.

He stood up and dusted himself off, deciding he should report back to the castle. The bigger member of the Organization opened a dark portal, not at all expecting what was within the space.

* * *

"You are aware that if this is a trap, I'll take the most pleasure in killing you slowly by torture right?" Sora said as he stared up at the huge castle.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Rexial started to walk but stopped abruptly at the familiar voices in the distance.

"Hey, Roxy. Have you made your decision?" Axel asked while airborne.

Roxas looked exhausted. He'd been warding off the Assassins for about an hour now, knowing that he'd most likely be fainting in a few minutes. For now, Axel had stopped his nobodies, allowing the boy to respond.

Roxas collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"Axel, please. Why are you doing this?" the blonde pleaded. Axel was above him in seconds, pinning him to the ground.

"You're right. I can just finish the job myself, after all, I still haven't gotten my full revenge."

"Axel!" a voice shouted. Roxas took this opportunity to wiggle free as the possessed redhead turned to see who yelled his name. He growled as the blonde ran to her.

"Aw, you made my prey run off. Go away, you're messing up my plans." he said dismissively, gaze seemingly locked on Roxas.

"No Axel. Stop this. Listen, you're not being yourself." Rexial said stepping forward.

"Ai yai yai, what's all this 'you aren't yourself' nonsense. I am 100% Axel, got it memori-"

Before he finished, a fireball flew into his mouth, successfully shutting him up. He went to react but was instead met with a shiny blade of steel. His gaze shifted up the katana to the hand holding it.

"Listen to me Axel, you are not being yourself. You're being a major dick for no reason. Yeah, Roxas did _something_ that I'm still not sure about, but whatever. Snap out of it. You're being controlled."

She tilted the blade sideways so that Axel could see his reflection.

"Just look at yourself. Someone told me the only way to snap you out of it is to hurt you. I don't want to do that, but you're hurting Roxas, you're hurting _me_." She continued.

Axel looked up at her, his eyes turned their normal emerald.

"R-Rex…" he started.

"Ah! You idiot! You can't let anyone get to you! Gosh, boss is gonna be pissed." another redhead yelled from near by.

"You!" Roxas scowled and summoned his Keyblade. Sora looked at his Somebody in confusion then summoned his Keyblade too, face set in determination towards the intruder.

"Where did you come from?" Sora questioned.

"Outer space, kid," he responded, ruffling the brunette's hair much to his disproval. Roxas made a slight growl, gripping his Keyblade tighter.

"What do you want, Takeshi? Go away." Axel said, standing in front of Rexial defensively. "Aren't you like, bonded to that place up there anyway?"

Takeshi looked away from him.

"Kohaku is in your castle." he mumbled.

"_What?_" Axel nearly yelled.

"He's in your castle. I came down here, to get him."

"How can we believe you? You wouldn't give that kind of information if you really were helping." Rexial added. Takeshi faced her with a serious expression, one that you can't bring yourself to doubt.

"Who says I'm helping him?"

* * *

Zexion, Larxene, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Luxord rushed through the portal and into a corner of the Gray Area in the castle.

"Do not look at the Kingdom Heart, it is quite dangerous." Zexion told the rest of the group once they were all out of the portal.

"Then why would you send us here, Eistein?" Larxene asked.

"It was my first thought. My brain is… confused at the moment." the slate-haired boy answered.

"Those are not words of VI's choosing. Something _must_ be wrong." Marluxia chimed in.

Zexion stiffened suddenly while everyone else asked what was wrong.

"The scents here… they match the ones back in the building we were just in." he said, "But they are mixed in with the castle's familiar scent, it's difficult to pinpoint where it is exactly."

"At least we can use our powers now, can't bloody beat me in my own home." Luxord said, summoning his cards.

Zexion suddenly tensed up again.

"XV."

He spoke in nearly a whisper and blended with the shadows, speeding off before anyone could comprehend what happened.

"Did he say XV?" Xigbar asked, trying hard not to be amused.

"Ugh, isn't that the annoying violin girl? What does he want with her?" Larxene asked, looking disgusted.

"The odds are 5-1 that he is going to see that his little girlfriend is safe." Luxord answered, studying his cards. The other three stared at him disbelievingly.

"What? When have my cards proved you all wrong? You've surely seen VIII and XIV." he said smugly.

"Oh thunder, it's true." Larxene said in wonder.

"As if, My Lady is way too hot for him." Xigbar chimed in. The rest of the group looked at him with disgust. "Oh you guys suck, let's find Xemnas and figure out what the fuck is up. I feel too helpless and I do not like the feeling."

* * *

The Sorcerer nobody was stronger than she had expected. Her notes were simply bouncing off of the red light boxes surrounding it. Before she could comprehend, the boxes surrounded her and closed in at the blink of an eye.

Tryxel sat up groggily. The nobody was standing above her, positioning its boxes just so…

The girl rolled out of the way just in time and jumped to her feet, prepared to fight back once again.

'_Poor girl, just look at you. Quite conflicted are we? Huh, thought you were better than this.'_

Tryxel paused and looked around. The voice was back again, one she hadn't heard all night. The Sorcerer seemed to pause to in an unspoken mutual agreement to take a break.

'_I took you as one to lead, never follow.'_

"I'm not following anyone." Tryxel said in a near growl.

'_Oh but you are, too bad I can't help you. Yet.'_

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. "Well?"

She was met with silence and felt she could just about scream until a buzz entered her mind making her freeze.

_Get Xemnas. Remember your goal. That's all you're good for anyway._

"Kohaku. Who are you anyway?" she asked, looking towards the corner of the room.

Kohaku stepped out, his one visible eye narrowed.

"Can't you focus on a simple task?" he asked with malice heavy in his voice.

"Not for you apparently." she snapped back.

Kohaku began tapping into her mind, noting that it was already taken hold of. So what was this response then?

"What the hell are you?" he yelled at the girl who smirked at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, and faded into the dark.

"Oh, the lot of you. Making everything so much more complicated." Kohaku said to himself. Continuing forward. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way then."

* * *

"Number 5! You're alive!" Vexen nearly squawked in shock.

"Yes I am very much alive." Lexaeus responded. "Why are you and III standing within a dark portal? You'll turn to dusks."

Xaldin shook his head.

"It's all part of the plan, this isn't a real dark portal, but some sort of… placebo? Blocks certain paths until the pieces are placed." he informed the other member.

"What plan?" the fifth member asked.

"How are you alive? You were dead! You're panel was red, this is illogical." Vexen ranted.

"I did not die. I am here at this very moment IV." Lexaeus spat, becoming quite annoyed at his pestering. "Now what is this plan?"

"In truth, we do not know exactly. One of the newbie's ordered us to sty here 'until the pieces are placed.'" the blonde said while air-quoting.

"However it is becoming quite boring and now that you're alive," Lexaeus growled at this, "uh, pardon, now that you have returned, I really feel we should alert the Superior." Xaldin said.

"Lets go then, we can handle ourselves." Vexen confirmed, while walking in a random direction. "Try different paths, she couldn't have blocked them all."

After a few minutes Lexaeus caught on to a free path and beckoned the others over to him. They gleeful rushed through, happy to find a loophole.

"Why hadn't we thought of this sooner?" Xaldin sighed once they were outside of the Superior's office before a giant rumble shook the castle.

"We should just go in. Things are too serious for order." Vexen insisted, opening the door.

The dim light was on overhead and the giant black, leather chair faced away from them.

"Superior, Number Fi-"

The chair spun around to reveal a man who was certainly not their Superior.

"Superior? That man is not superior to anyone. Just a false facade you idiots fall victim to."

"Who are you?" Xaldin asked, drawing out his lances.

"Let's keep this at a need to know basis." the man in the chair said. Two twin pistols faded in from thin air and flowed just before his bandaged face. He crossed his arms and grabbed them, pulling the trigger.

The three Organization members ducked, only to have mock bullets shoot out and attach to them, linking back to the pistols like tubes.

"Now, where is Xemnas?"

Before anyone could react, a scream was heard, echoing through the walls and shaking their eardrums.

Kohaku merely smiled.

* * *

Demyx wandered the castle at a slow pace. Somehow, he hadn't seen anyone and it was extremely eerie.

"I'm not finding anyone. I'm a failure." Demyx mumbled to himself until he caught sight of movement in the darkness of the castle. He whimpered wondering why the lights weren't on anyway.

"Is someone there?" he whispered into the space. No one could hear him in that voice. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth just as the castle rumbled with violence.

"Ah! Um, okay I'm gonna find you guys, as long as you are an Organization member. I don't wanna fight so, no bad guys, okay?" he said, running off.

He wandered down into the Proof of Existence Room, somewhere he always fled to, ironically, for comfort.

"Maybe if I go into one of these, I can find someone. These usually lead to them." the dirty blonde said aloud, wishing he'd stop talking to himself.

He had finally settled on going for Xigbar first when a sudden bone-chilling scream pierced the silent air.

Demyx feared what was going on at the sound of the voice.

* * *

Larxene, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Luxord had not seen Xemnas in his office and sought out to catch him in the Computer Room.

"Dammit, he isn't here either." Xigbar cursed.

"I'll say we go look for the issue ourselves. That wasn't just any old earthquake just a second ago." Marluxia suggested, his scythe already out and prepared for battle.

That is when the scream reached them. With a mutual look at one another, they bolted toward the sound.

* * *

The two redheads, the two brunettes, and the blonde stared toward the castle in horror. What could possibly cause a scream to pierce the pure stone walls of the castle?

"TSUIN!" Rexial yelled and made a dash toward the building.

"Rex wait!" Axel went to go after her but a huge brick wall appeared, blocking his path.

"Rexial!" Roxas called, going to hit the wall to no avail.

"Fuck.. Iwa…" Takeshi said in barely a whisper.

"Iwa?" Sora questioned. As Axel yelled in frustration and threw his Chakrams at full force into the wall.

"It's no use doing that. Iwa, let us passed." Takeshi demanding, stepping forward.

"Traitor. I will not listen to you." A voice said from within the wall. The bricks shifted and grinded together, sliding around until it formed the rock creature known as Iwa.

"Traitors are to be destroyed." the thing continued on.

"We don't have time for this, I have to go help Rexial." Roxas said, pushing his way around the rock. Axel grabbed him roughly.

"No, _I_ can help just fine." he retorted. The two glared heatedly at each other when a flash of light broke through their vision.

Sora had pointed his Keyblade at Iwa and blew a hole through him, jumping up and flipping through the opening just before the rock formed together again.

"Iwa is NOT a door!" the rock yelled, stomping around.

"Iwa! Stop that!" Takeshi pointed his barrel gun and shot, knowing it was pointless.

"TRAITOR. I will not tolerate the traitor." Iwa lifted his foot, aiming it directly over Takeshi. The redhead looked over at Axel and Roxas.

"Kohaku wants revenge over Xemnas." Takeshi yelled out just before Iwa bought his foot down.

* * *

Zexion kept detecting Tryxel's scent with a familiar one added.

The man controlling her was here, in the castle, with _his_ Tryxel. He had to protect her. He would not fail.

The shake had slowed him down a bit and added a new scent, but flying through the shadows caused him to loose scents fast. Before he new it, they were gone altogether.

"Number 15, I need to find you." the boy whispered to the shadows, hoping the message would somehow reach her.

He felt a shift in the air, got a whiff of a just there and missed scent that he hadn't caught. Before he knew it, a terrible scream rang out.

If he had a heart, it would have dropped at the particular moment.

The silver haired bastard stood in front of him in an instant, covered in blood and wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Though you were dead." he said casually. Zexion stared at him, unable to speak.

His chest ached. The shadows seemed heavier and filled with dread all of a sudden.

"Oh well, best to go one by one. Guess the new ones should go first huh?" Riku went on.

The scent on him. Although it was blood the scent of Tryxel was heavy. Tryxel's blood. Zexion stood there frozen.

"I really thought she'd be stronger than that."

Riku tossed a gray violin in front of the slate-haired boy.

_Tryxel's_ violin.

And at that instant, white hot fury and animalistic rage jolted through Zexion and he lunged at Riku with all of his being.

* * *

**TBC: Approx. April 27****th****, **

**It's a stretch but…**

**Hey… greatness takes time, and suspense must build **


	29. Being Heartless No Longer Matters

**Hello there to anyone still reading and following this. I apologize, I have had SUCH a writer's block it's not even funny.**

**Recently school started, relationship problems, family issues, serious trouble with a close friend of mine... overall... STRESS!**

**However, my Tsuin (Reku14) has been of a great help despite going through her own things, SUCH A STRONG GIRL! Anyway, chapter 29 and 30 will be written by her. She ran it by me, it's just what I wanted! **

**So, read on my dears!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Being Heartless No Longer Matters**

This was it.

No more bullshit.

He had let Tryxel get hurt in too many different ways but now, now he would get his vengeance.

Zexion tossed his cloak aside, a tight black t-shirt and jeans were now his attire.

He had come at the silverette with a left hook which bought him enough time to get a little more comfortable. This son of a _bitch_ hurt his beloved, and he was going to _pay_. Zexion loved his Lexicon and all, but this was something he wanted to feel with his bare hands. He wanted to feel the life drain from the boy's body.

The boy's aqua eyes widened in surprise before he summoned his keyblade. It appeared in his hands but glowed with light. The pair looked at the keyblade in wonder before Riku smirked.

"Looks like I have light _and_ dark now. Now you can die along with your little girlfriend." the teen sneered.

Zexion growled in response round house kicking Riku in the face. Riku flew to the side but ricochet off of a wall slashing it towards the shorter males face. Zexion dodged but a thin cut made it's way across his cheek.

He ran towards Riku going left and, using a small illusion, actually appearing on his right landing a solid punch into the pretty boy's face. Zexion smirked as he saw the boy's face contort with pain. Riku reached out grabbing Zexion's arm and pinning him into a wall. He hit him in the head with the hilt of his keyblade and kneed him in the stomach.

The effects of the light in the keyblade did more harm than anything. Zexion's head exploded in pain making him see stars. He didn't let this hold him back though. Thinking quickly he punched Riku back and boxed him in the ears. Disoriented Riku couldn't block the next attack. Zexion threw him into the wall kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

Riku grabbed his leg knocking Zexion to the ground. He had had enough of this dark trash.

He kicked Zexion's stomach the force making the boy stand then he ran his keyblade through his body. Zexion screeched in pain the light from the keyblade forcing itself through his body. Riku laughed as Zexion tried to yank the blade from his body.

"It's over for you now. If only your darling Tryxel could see you know. Too bad I killed her. Wanna know how she begged for mercy?" He said laughing.

Zexion glared hatefully feeling rage of an unknown force fill his being; he kicked his leg out propelling himself away from Riku. Holding his stomach he ran forward and did a backhand spring over Riku. He grabbed the arm holding his keyblade and kicked it across the floor. He surrounded the blade in shadows preventing Riku from summoning it again.

"Her name is too sacred for the likes of you. And my Tryxel would NEVER beg." He growled in Riku's ear.

He manipulated the shadows making them take the physical form of a knife and slashed his throat. Riku gurgled as the life left his body, blood coating Zexion's clothes and hands.

He tossed the corpse to the floor and ignoring his own wounds, set off to find Tryxel.

* * *

The two stared ahead of them in amazement.

"I knew he wasn't human." Roxas mumbled after a few seconds.

Iwa roared in frustration as Takeshi held his foot away from him with a nearly invisible force. He seemed to be struggling but holding up pretty well.

"D-Don't just, stand there, help me!" he managed out between grunts. Axel was ready to go and started running at the creature. Roxas tried to grab him, startled by how his hand went right through the redhead.

The smaller boy stood in the same spot he was in before, shivering slightly and watching the others attack the rock monster.

He summoned his keyblades and noticed you could see through them faintly. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

"Demyx? Is that you?" Marluxia asked as the rest of the group continued running before noticing the pink haired man stopped.

The boy looked up from his fetal position in a corner. He sprang up suddenly and wrapped his arms tightly around Marluxia.

"I was so scared! I found you guys! I was all alone and Xemnas sent me to find everyone and it was dark and then the scream… was it…" he trailed off when the four looked at each other.

"Where is Xemnas?" Xigbar asked Demyx, moving closer.

"I-I don't know. He told me to find everyone and ran off." the dirty blonde responded.

"Well clearly Xemnas isn't who screamed. That was a girl and there's me and those noobs. So it was one.. of them.." Larxene trailed off when realization hit her.

"Not too long after VI ran off mumbling something about XV…" Luxord finished for her.

* * *

"Rexial!"

The girl continued running and tried to create a dark portal.

Nothing.

"Rexial wait!" Sora sprinted ahead of her in her moment of confusion.

"It won't work. I don't understand." the lady pyro said, frantically waving her arms around.

"What about the doors?" Sora asked her.

"They're bolted shut!" Rexial nearly yelled, gesturing to the building.

Sora pointed his Key at the door and shot a blast through it, only to have the beam bounce back and hit him full force.

"Sora!" Rexial rushed over to where he landed a few feet back.

Sora groaned and sat up slowly.

"That… usually doesn't happen," he said weakly with a nervous chuckle afterwards. He stood, wobbling slightly on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Rexial asked. Sora nodded, looking a bit pale.

"Okay, we need to check every single entrance to the place. I don't understand what's going on. I've only ever had to go against Xemnas, if it's not him, I'm just as lost." he said.

"There's probably a force field. That's why you couldn't use your key." the girl commented.

"That, or a magical barrier, which is why you can't open a portal." Sora added.

"So the first step is to break it. Somehow."

The two carefully stalked along the building looking out for anything that could possibly help them.

"Look, what's that?" Near the right side of the castle, Rexial pointed toward a small metal box near the wall that seemed to be glowing slightly. Sora walked toward it, using his Keyblade to poke at the box.

"Do you think it would be safe to pick up?" the boy asked. Rexial shrugged and reached for it before Sora had the chance to protest against it.

"Nothing happened." she said. "No, wait, wasn't it glowing before?" The goldish tint from the object had faded leaving nothing but rusted metal.

"It was. What the hell is this?" Sora groaned, batting it out of her hands with the blunt end of the Keyblade.

"Why would you do that!" Rexial yelled, looking over at him in disbelief.

"It's just a distraction. Let's go." he said turning.

"I think it's an important thing we'll need later on." she said, turning back to get the steel cube. In her annoyance, she hadn't noticed she walked all the way up to the wall. "You broke it!" she exclaimed.

"So, what of it? It's just a box. Come on we're wasting…. hey!" Sora's face brightened just before he ran off.

"Sora! Where are you going? Sora!" Rexial called. She groaned before turning around and summoning her Katana. She slashed forward with all of her strength and…fell right through. She looked backwards confused and reached her hand out. The shield was gone!

"Sora, get over here!" Rexial called to the brunette.

"No! I saw something over here!" Sora replied his voice farther away. Rexial groaned standing up. She did not have time for this.

"GET OVER HERE DAMNIT!" She screamed a flicker of Pyro coming out., In the distance Sora groaned but came near.

"I told you nothing is over here, we have to go-. Oh! Cool! You did it. Let's go!" He yelled before running ahead of her. Rexial glared but followed. The kid was cute, but he was bloody annoying.

* * *

Roxas was in a panic. He was disappearing again. Sora had been around way too long. He attacked with full force but only half of his power made it into the moves.

"Roxas what's wrong with you?" Axel asked him. Rivalry aside he still cared about his best friend.

"Sora…" Roxas' voice came out as a whisper.

"Shit." Axel cursed. He had to move this along. He made a promise long ago to never use this move again but he had to. Besides…he thinks he found a loophole.

"Stand back!" Axel yelled to the two. He jumped forward summoning his power. He felt it deep within his chest. There. Now he had to protect himself. Encase a part of him and set it aside. Fire began popping up everywhere consuming everything in sight.

"AXEL NO! YOU PROMISED!" Roxas screamed knowing what the red head was about to do. But before he knew it everything vanished in a white hot inferno. When he opened his eyes Iwa lay on the ground dead, but Axel stood proud before also falling and clutching his chest. Roxas ran forward.

"You idiot!" Roxas yelled. Axel smirked up at him before grimacing in pain.

"I've been wanting to try that for awhile now. Guess it works." Axel replied. Roxas handed his friend a potion. Axel drank it and he instantly looked better. Not perfect but better than near death.

"Come on. We have to find the others." He said before standing up and walking past Iwa's dead body. Roxas nodded following Takashi not far behind.

* * *

Tryxel lay in a dark room. Everything was so cold. She couldn't even remember how she got here. There was a flash of silver…then nothing. What was worse was that she couldn't do anything. She tried to make a portal but it flickered then disappeared. Tried summoning heartless but they wouldn't come. Tried calling for her violin but it wasn't there. What was wrong with her? Tsuin… she thought before passing out.

'Tsuin...' Rexial heard the voice in her head. She stopped dead in her tracks finding the source, Tryxel, before it faded away. She turned to Sora who was walking next to her.

"How opposed are you to dark portals?" She asked the key blade wielder. He made a face but before he could respond a voice interrupted him.

"It does not matter, he will either deal with it or stay behind." It said. Rexial turned around to meet Saix.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts. I heard her. I know where she is." Rexial told him. He nodded his cold yellow gaze turning to Sora.

"Will you come?" He asked. Sora nodded hiding behind Rexial. This nobody gave him the chills.

"I am coming also. I need to find my beloved. I fear she is near disappearing." Zexion said coming out of the shadows. His cloak had been discarded and blood stained his face, hair, and clothing. He nodded to Saix who ignored him.

"Woah…what happened to you?" Rexial asked the schemer. He looked at Sora before turning back to her.

"Riku. He hurt my love. He took her weapon which I now have for her. I could not allow him to live after that." He replied. Sora ran forward tears hot in his eyes.

"What did you do to my Riku! Where is he!" Sora screamed. Zexion didn't even flinch.

"He is on the balcony through that room, but I warn you. It is not a pretty sight, I spared nothing." He replied. Sora looked as if he was about to murder him on the spot but the instinct to find Riku was greater. He ran off in search of his fallen friend.

"You didn't have to say that in front of him. Sora is a good kid." Rexial said glaring. Zexion waved her off earning a growl from the brunette.

"We do not have time for this. XIV where is my sister." Saix demanded. Rexial snapped to attention.

"Follow me." She said and disappeared.

* * *

Demyx followed the group having nothing else better to do. The scream kept playing in his mind. He was sure it was Tryxel. He wanted to find her before it was too late. His water might help heal her!

"Guys…we really need to find Tryxel…or maybe Zexion…even Saix! Someone!" He yelled flailing his arms.

"What do you think we're doing dimwit!" Larxene snapped. Marluxia placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you suggest we look then?" Marluxia asked Demyx. Demyx did a 'Zexion pose' staring intently at the floor before snapping his head up.

"We should go this way!" He yelled before running off. The group groaned in annoyance but followed anyway. Everyone in the Organization knew Demyx had a weird tracking ability, as much as they didn't want to admit it. That's why he never fought.

* * *

"Rexial was here." Axel said stopping dead in his tracks. Roxas accidently ghosted right through him, Takashi stopping just in time. They were near the balcony area.

"You know that idea Vexen has about dark portals leaving a trail. I think I feel Rexial's." Axel explained.

"Can you track where she went?" Takashi asked him. Axel nodded slowly.

"I think so, hold on." Axel replied. He concentrated before opening a portal, hopefully to the exact same place Rexial went.

"Okay let's go." He said marching into the portal. The two others followed.

* * *

Rexial stared in horror at the sight before her. Tryxel lay in a pool of her own blood. Zexion gasped before running forward and Saix had to stand still so that he wouldn't Berserk.

"Zexion if you hadn't done it yourself I would be murdering the fuck out of Riku right now." Rexial said walking forward. Zexion had Tryxel clutched close to his chest trying to get her to drink a hi-potion. Rexial kneeled down placing her hands on Tryxel's forehead and willing her power into the girl.

"I KNEW THEY WERE HERE!" They heard Demyx yell before he was suddenly at their side. He summoned water and quickly began healing XV's wounds.

"Rex? Baby?" Rexial heard Axel call. She looked up offering a sloppy tear filled half smile before setting back to work. Axel sat behind her kissing her forehead and holding onto his love. It seemed like an eternity but finally Tryxel's eyes flickered open.

"Zexy? Dem? Tsuin?" She asked looking up. Demyx jumped up cheering Rexial fell backwards her energy drained and Zexion just stared. Then he did something totally not like himself. He smiled and passionately kissed the Violinist in front of everyone. Marluxia and his group finally entered the room just as the moment ended.

Suddenly the lights snapped on and all of the exits slammed closed.

"I just knew that would work." An ominous voice chuckled. The Organization looked around seeing that they were stuck in what appeared to be a large dome.

"Now, none of you are going to get out of here alive." The voice said before breaking off in laughter. The group looked around at each other one thought in mind. Where was there leader?


	30. I'm So Sorry, But I Had To

**Chapter 30: I'm So Sorry, But I Had To…**

The group looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Zexion held Tryxel tighter as the two Pyros held hands flames flicking around them. The ceiling opened wide with some sort of portal and dropped the missing members on the floor. The disgruntled bunch stood up brushing themselves off. The whole Organization was finally together again.

"Show yourself ya bloody ass!" Luxord yelled at the ceiling raising a fist. A chuckle was heard and everyone snapped their heads in its direction. There to the right was the cause of their torment. Kohaku stood atop a pillar looking down at them his eyes burning with hate.

"Well, well. Now that everyone is here I can finally take down this pitiful organization." He said mockingly.

"Stop this now, son." Xemnas yelled at him. Kohaku threw back his head in response and cackled.

"Prepare to die." He said.

Everyone summoned their weapons ready to attack. Xemnas glared as his light sabers appeared from the darkness. Xigbar summoned his sharp shooters before disappearing into space.

Xaldin called on a gust of wind spears at the ready. Vexen's shield covered itself in ice. Lexaeus' Earth Shaker rose from the ground. Zexion stood his Lexicon appearing in a flurry of pages and shadows.

Saix's eyes went yellow before he went into Berserk mode. Axel summoned his Chakrams smirking. Demyx flung his hand over his head Sitar appearing from water. Luxord gathered his cards shuffling them in preparation.

Marluxia called on the Graceful Dahlia swinging it in an arc. Larxene's Kunai appearing in hand, electricity popping and zapping around her. Roxas' Keyblades appeared as he glared murderously.

Rexial brandished her Katana getting into a fighting stance while Tryxel got up and summoned her violin bow poised and ready.

"Well isn't that cute. Everyone all ready to go? Then let's do this." He snapped his fingers and hundreds of heartless appeared. Everyone immediately went on the defensive.

Purple shots flew into the mob starting the fight. Luxord teamed up with Xigbar manipulating time while the Sharp Shooter rained bullets. Lexaeus and Xaldin ran forward relying on brute force to take care of the enemy. Vexen froze the heartless while Saix ran forward smashing them into pieces. Axel turned to Roxas.

"Ready?" He asked smirking. Roxas nodded in response and together they ran forward slashing anything in their way.

Zexion cast illusions on heartless while Demyx set about killing them. Rexial nodded to Tryxel who played her violin. The heartless near them stopped and began swaying and Rexial took that chance to take them out. Marluxia and Larxene were back to back slashing and gashing away. While the rest of the Organization went at it all or nothing Xemnas turned to his son.

"It is time to see who's really on top." He said readying his sabers.

"Yes. I agree." He replied.

They flew at each other attacking ferociously. They were matched blow to blow neither giving any leeway.

Xemnas feigned right going left but Kohaku caught his bluff and blocked his attack. The son then arced his blade upward narrowly missing Xemnas' body. Then they both threw their swords forward clashing together and growling at each other before continuing. On the floor the Organization was in trouble.

"There's too many!" Demyx yelled as even more heartless appeared.

"As if! We can do this Music Man!" Xigbar yelled shooting rapidly. But he was far from sure. Unfortunately the water mage had a point.

Gazing around he began to notice that the rest of the group was nearing their limit. Roxas was all ready weak due to Sora and Axel had gone from attacking to defending Roxas against all of the heartless. Saix was beginning to tire, the Berserk form making him weak without Kingdom Heart's aid. The rest of the Organization was just starting to look just plain tired.

He glanced up just in time to see Xemnas fall.

"SUPERIOR!" He yelled trying to race forward.

They all looked up as they heard Xigbar yell. Their leader was on his knees head down breathing heavily.

"Do you see your leader now! He is weak! You are all weak! That is why you will all die!" He yelled at them. The heartless attacks picked up tenfold. Everyone was giving it all they had but they were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"TRYXEL! WE HAVE TO DO IT!" Rexial yelled from across the room. Tryxel bit her lip but nodded.

Zexion and Axel looked up confusion on their faces. Rexial looked at Axel tears welling up in her eyes. Tryxel turned to Zexion and mouthed 'I love you.' Realization dawned on the Schemer's face.

"You cannot do that Tryxel! You have no idea what will happen!" He shouted to her.

It was an untested attack. It had only happened once and it left both girls nearly drained. They hadn't been able to go on missions for a week. It was powerful. More powerful than any solo attack. The rest of the Organization quickly caught on.

It was Shadow Flame.

"Vexen! Xigbar! Luxord! Shield now!" Rexial shouted above the chaos. She was all ready on fire preparing the mass amount of power she would need.

"Rex! No!" Axel shouted as Roxas shoved him back towards the group. She smiled at him and winked before the rest of the floor lit on fire. Tryxel's form wavered and soon she was in Shadow form. Orange eyes stared at Zexion before turning to her Tsuin. They linked hands smiling at each other.

"So how mad do you think they'll be when they find out what we're really doing?" Tryxel asked Rexial a sad smirk on her face. Rexial shrugged chuckling.

"They will be so very pissed. But it has to be done. Earth right?" Rexial double checked. Tryxel nodded in affirmation. Then they blended together becoming one with the attack, something they've never done before.

The Organization watched in awe and confusion. Then they saw a portal begin to open behind Kohaku. Luxord put it all together before everyone else.

"They're planning on shoving him into the portal into a different bloody world!" He shouted. Axel and Zexion ran forward pounding against the shield.

"NO LET ME OUT FUCK! NO REXIAL! BABY PLEASE!" Axel screamed at her. If they went through with this there might be no coming back.

"TRYXEL!" Zexion let out a heart wrenching scream.

The swirling vortex that was Rexial and Tryxel shot forward hitting Kohaku square in the chest and shoving him through the portal.

There was so much noise screaming and confusion as they forced him to stay put during the journey then suddenly….

There was nothing.

* * *

**There you all have it. The end.**

**So sad.**

**And we'll probably get murdered from that cliff hanger BUT**

**THE SEQUEL IS IN THE WORKS!**

**Don't know when it'll be up yet though, be on the look out!**

**Hopefully I'll get some reviews for this, or that. **

**Thanks to all my lovely readers! I finally finished one!**

**Let's make this many more to come!**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**ClaymoreKaede-Emi Izumi-Gryphon icefire 98-HyrulianVampire-KingofHeartless'09-Nyghtmaera-PyroScorpion-roxy mccartney-Rubyshade-Simple Shimmers-summer-echo-11-Trachymene-Winter-Grown-Lily-WorldOfMagic711-Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD0-Lady of Blatant Sarcasm-Reku14-HM QUEEN-SilverWings104-snow642-Susanwolf-Tempest NightMoon-The Cracked Looking Glass-Zaikia-ZexyISSexy-Zexiontwo-SisterOfScarletDevil-AND ALL THAT READ/REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**_

_**Extra Special Thanks To Reku14 For The End!**_


End file.
